Nano ninja
by XlameCz
Summary: Naruto & Crysis crossover. What if Prophet was send on seph ship into Naruto world? What if he take Naruto and trains him? Smart&Strong Naruto. pairing Naru/Hina/fem Haku !good Kyuubi!.STORY IS NOW ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION. READ AN FOR MORE INFO. Also i thank any1 who wrote and review for this story.
1. Better Future

Nano Ninja

Author note: I don not own Naruto nor Crysis but I wish I would. Also English isn't mine mother language so pls don't kill me for mistakes. I also apologize for all of them. Anyway read & enjoy story.

Chapter 1

Better future

"Kill the demon. Today we will revenge our families. Die demon." shouted mob chasing young Naruto.

Why? Why they always when something happened chased him? What did he do that all village hated him? He didn't know. He didn't know but he wanted to know. What he did? Maybe he could apologize if they tell him of somehow make it better.

But they never told him. Never. So he always run a try to hide before them. He turned into next alley and stopped. "Shit dead end." he managed to say only this before villagers caught him.

They slowly started to close on him. Naruto slowly backed into the alley and prepared to on another beating. "Today we will revenge everyone you killed demon. Prepare to die!"

He knew it today he will not survive it. Today villagers were hungry for his blood and it seems that most of ANBU also backed off from it, to see him die. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and prepared on beating.

With shout one of villagers jumped and swung stick he held in hand to hit Naruto on head. Naruto expected pain but it never came.

He opened eyes ad heard "You know it's not nice to kill or hurt small child."

Prophet moved into a small shop on street to buy some equipment. He was in this world around two weeks and all he managed to do was to get unnoticed into 2 small villages and this village where he currently was.

Also he even didn't know how he ended here. He remembered being thrown into cargo space of some alien ship and next thing he knows was that he woken in some rice field on edge of some mountain village.

Villagers there were nice but they hadn't any information he could use to know where he is. So they told him to go and try luck in Konohagakure no Sato or how he understand Village hidden in Leaves. So there he is.

'_Village hidden in leaves, what a weird name.'_ he thought. When he entered shop, Prophet bought some knife and throwing knife, something they called here kunai. It got some weird ring on one end, hilt on holding and sharp edge. Well nothing like SCAR or some pistol but all he needed.

Prophet sighted. His SCAR rifle and both pistols blown, when that alien thing grabbed him and dragged him into jungle. Well at last he survived it. When he was leaving he also asked who is the leader of village. Man didn't do anything but looked at him and then answered that some man called Hokage. Rather not thinking anything, Prophet thanked and left shop.

Outside he stopped and started thinking: '_I should rather get some cover story, because Raptor team is top secret of US army. Well I don't think that so called Hokage would believe mine story about it even if he place me on lie detectors.' _

With that Prophet started to walk slowly to Hokage tower. Suddenly he heard someone shout die and saw large mob chasing small kid. _'What the hell? Which monsters would want to kill small child? Ah that's it I am gonna help that kid.'_

Prophet activated cloak mode and sneaked to the end of mob. Suddenly mob stopped and looked at kid. _'Shit kid is in dead end alley. I must act now.' _was all that Prophet thought before one of villagers jumped on kid.

Prophet jumped before villager, activated strength mode and caught stick villager was holding. All villagers looked at Prophet with mouths open and thought simultaneously ' _Who the hell is that man and why is he gloving red?' _before anyone could say something Prophet said: " You know it's not nice to kill or hurt small child."

With that everyone looked at him in disbelief. He thought of kid as kid not monster? One of villagers said: "He is not child, he is a demon." What makes him demon?" was all that Prophet asked. "He killed mine daughter." He heard from crowd.

"Do you have any proof?" That shut mouth of villagers shut. "Now listen and listen carefully. If you don't leave now I will make you." That made it and mob run away.

Prophet turned on Naruto and spoke: "Hey kid are you ok? By the way what's your name?" "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto and im ok." Well I don't have name but you can call me Prophet. Anyway why did they attacked you?"

"I don't know why. They always attack me when something happen and never tell me why." With that arrived to Prophet and Naruto Sandaime and 2 squads of ANBU. "Naruto are you ok?" spoke Hiruzen. "I'm ok Jiji. Prophet saved me."

"Thanks stranger. I'm in yours debt for saving him, but can I ask who are you?" Prophet looked on Sandaime, then on ANBU and again on Sandaime and spoke: "Well depends if you will trust mine story or not, but first can I ask in which country am I?" "Well you're in Hi no Kuni of elemental countries, currently in village hidden in leaves."

Then it hit Prophet. Aliens somehow must managed to send him into other space line because country named Fire country isn't on Earth nor are Elemental countries. After realization Prophet said: "I don't have name only a codename Prophet. I'm commander of team Raptor, US special forces. But it seems that on one mission I was accidentally sent into another universe. Yours universe." Hiruzen looked on him with mouth open and eyes almost popping from socks.

"You're telling me that you are not from this universe? Do you have any proof?" Prophet looked at him and asked: "Did you saw somewhere suit like this?" With that he activated speed mode and then armor mode of nanosuit. And again Sarutobi looked like his eyes are gonna pop from socks.

"Eh well no, so ok I trust you in that. To another matter why did you help Naruto?" "He was attacked and without proof of crime, plus it wasn't right to attack small kid. And even if I know him only for short time I like the brat."

Sarutobi chuckled: "Well it's just Naruto. Always finding his way into others hearts." After that both mans laughed a little and then stated being serious again. Sarutobi asked "Well Prophet what are going to do now?" "I don't know maybe I will travel a little around here to find how things are working in this universe at other those things. But first I want to ask how are you fighting here?" Well we use chakra to maintain techniques, genjustsu and taijutsu." Prophet sighted and asked

"Any way I can find a firearm or gun here?" "Well no I don't think so. In fact term firearm or gun I heard first time. What is it?" With that Prophet cursed and spoke "It's a weapon from mine world which uses projectiles and shells with gunpowder to shot projectile at target in high speed. It can have very long range and can pierce through almost every material except strongest versions of metal and very thick things."

"Hmmm do you have any plans how to make it? Maybe our technics and scientists can make it if you will have plans." suggested fire shadow. "Yes I have plans to make normal pistol, shotgun and SCAR assault rifle. I will draw it on papers if you will allow me. But I don't think you will do it for free am I right?" said special soldier.

"Yes, it won't be for free. In fact only thing I will ask you for will be taking Naruto with you, if you will travel around and teaching him how to use those weapons. And also can I ask you do you know how to control chakra?" replied old hokage.

Nano soldier answered "No I don't know how to use it why?" "Well since you say you use as ammunition into those weapons gunpowder I can imagine it isn't very silent weapon. Also if we will teach you how to use chakra maybe we will be able to make those weapons from chakra absorbing metal and you will be able make projectiles from chakra. Also if you show high level of control you will be able to fire high number of projectiles in small amount of time."

Prophet looked at man in awe. Ability so fire big number of projectiles, without changing clips or wielding Gatling gun? Dream of every soldier. He managed to at last respond " Sound good. Okay I will do it and I will learn use chakra. But again I don't think it will without something back."

Hokage chuckled "Now I think I know why you were leader of yours group of shinobi. Yours senses are sharp. Yes I will want something back. I will give you on your travels some scroll about chakra control exercises and some justsu scrolls I will want you to teach Naruto in coming years. Also I will want you to come back to village in five years for Naruto to attend at coming academy graduation exam. Are you ok with it?"

"Yes that's fair with me, but don't you think that Naruto over here has also major decision in this?" replied Prophet.

Hiruzen turned on Naruto and asked "What do you think Naruto, do you want to travel with this man?" Naruto looked at him and smiled brightly " Old man I would love that. He saved me from those damn villagers and says he don't have problem with it. Yeah I want travel with him."

Hokage turned back on Prophet and continued " Okay since Naruto is okay with it we will we can do it. I will send one ANBU with you to take you to some place where you can stay and introduce yourself plus also I will send someone with scrolls to draw yours plans of weapons and how long it will take to make yours weapons."

"Thanks I appreciate it. Also I think we will need some supplies. But it can wait. I will draw plans immediately once yours people with scrolls will arrive."

" Thanks also matter of supplies I will discuss with you tomorrow since today a have lot of things to think about. I will also introduce you to yours teacher of chakra control." replied hokage.

With that Sarutobi left one ANBU with Prophet and Naruto and left back into office to his greatest enemy paperwork. Prophet looked looked at ANBU slightly to check her out. She wore standart ANBU uniform, had long purple hair, katana strapped to back nice figure and cat mask. _'Well it's their problem if they let women into Special Forces.'_ only thought Prophet.

" Well mister since I will take you into yours apartment you can call me on our small tour Neko" said Neko calmly. " Okay Neko lead the way" replied nanosiut soldier. They ended in some house in ANBU part of village. After that, and also after a small introduction himself to Naruto, Prophet drew on scrolls from Sandaime plans of guns and sent them to their weapon sciencists.

When he asked how long it will take to make them man with scrolls replied that he don't know and he will be told tomorrow by Hokage. With that Prophet decidet its time for him and Naruto to go to bed.

Tommorow found Prophet in hokage office discussing with Hiruzen. "You know lord hokage when Neko lead us to the apartment I noticed that villagers are sending hateful looks to Naruto. Do you know why? Its not normal to so much hate just 7 years old kid." said Prophet slowly.

Hiruzen looked now sad and sighted "I know the reason. But its classified S class secret and only blood oath that you wont tell anyone but Naruto will allow me to tell you."

Getting nod from Prophet he continued. "The reason is that on day when Naruto was born attacked Nine tailed Demon Kyuubi no Youko. His father Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato had no other choice than seal the beast into his newborn son Naruto."

"Do Naruto know this?" "No he don't know this. Also I want to ask you if you can tell him on yours journey about Kyuubi and also his heritage. Its all also explained in this scroll with seal." With that Sarutobi handed Prophet scroll with blood seal on it. "Also I received info that yours weapons will be finished in month so when its ready you can start yours journey."

Sarutobi wanted to say something more but interrupted by know on door. Then office entered man in chuunin vest with six pockets, blue shinobi pants, hitai ate on forehead, and scar across his nose under both eyes.

"Ah Iruka I see you made it here already. Prophet allow me to introduce you yours charka control teacher Umino Iruka. Iruka this is Prophet I want you to teach him how to use charka within next month." Getting nod both from Prophet and Iruka, Sarutobi dismisses them and returns to paperwork.

Month slowly passed and Prophet was during it slowly learning how to control chakra. Surprisingly he cached grip on it quite fast. At the end of month Prophet knew tree climbing and water walking. Iruka handed him also some scrolls with other exercises and also scrolls with some academy techniques Hiruzen wanted him to teach Naruto. Also he received some scrolls with more advanced techniques.

Currently he was crouching on edge of training grounds and was rapidly firing from his new improved SCAR rifle into small paper target on other side of clearing.

When he stopped he moved to target and observed accuracy of his new weapon. But he was surprised when he found that he missed only 8 shots from 32 round clip.

With that he turned to hokage. "Well Hokage-sama it seems that yours mechanics know theirs work. This rifle made by yours men is better than one from most of USA best factories. Thank you." bowed deep down Prophet. {A/N: yep he also caught theirs manners when Iruka taught him how use chakra, but isn't depending on sensei issue and other those things} "Pleasure is on my side Prophet. With what I saw when Naruto will be trained after those five years he will be deadly force do deal with. Heck even I think will have problem to deal with him." Sarutobi replied.

"I'm sorry to say it but with speed you can pull he will need at last another five or six years of training before he will be able to use rifle and pistols on same level as me. After all I was almost half of mine life in special forces." countered Prophet.

"Well if you put it that way is will be only good he will also became shinobi. Ok since all is packed and you got yours weapons now you can start tomorrow morning your trip. Have a nice day Prophet. I will see you tomorrow morning at gate." With that Old man left.

Prophet packed his new weapon and left into apartment. There he found Naruto looking from window on Hokage monument. "Anything wrong kid?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him, then again at monument and answered "Nah. I'm just thinking bout reason I wanted mine head there." he pointed on monument "I wanted to be there to villagers to acknowledge me. But now I think I want to be there to protect those who will acknowledge me and mine future precious people."

"Well Naruto seems how are you thinking about it makes me proud of you as mine student. Seems also that ya started using that brain of yours." chuckled Prophet ruffling his hair.

"Hey stop doing it. And also I never was stupid it was just mask to fool villagers cuz you know its better be stupid and beaten then smart and dead. I knew from beginning that if they realize that I know how to use mine brain they will kill me." barked back annoyed Naruto. Prophet laughed back

"Sorry kid seems you use brain from beginning. Well enough of chit chat lets go to bed. We will need it cos tomorrow were heading out for five straight years." With that he left into his bedroom.

Naruto sighted, looked back onto monument and went to bed too. Next morning before gate Naruto looked again at monument and thougt '_Watch me Konoha for me. After five years you will see the new hokage.' _Then he looked at Sarutobi and spoke "Take care of yourself old man and watch Konoha for me. Cant be next Hokage if you will let village be destroyed."

"Good luck Naruto and don't worry. You will find Konoha in better shape than when you left." replied Hiruzen and then turned on Prophet. "Good luck to you too. I hope no troubles will meet you on yours journey Prophet."

Prophet only shrugged and said " Dunno and don't care. I lived good life and if I die on road it won't matter to me. I don't have family here and mine family on earth thinks I'm dead so it won't matter anymore. But thanks for care." with that he turned on Naruto and said. "C'mon kid lets go. Goodbye lord Hokage." "Bye old man."

Then both turned and started walking. "Goodbye both and with hope see you in five years." After that Hokage turned and went to office.

But in his mind was that it isn't even five minutes that Naruto and Prophet left and he already that blonde loudmouth misses. All that witnessed before eyes of certain blue haired girl which had one thought running through head '_Naruto-kun where are you going and when will I see you again?'_

TBC

A/N: well seems I finished first chapter. Heh. Ok now im sorry for any mistake i made and also this is mine first story so I don't have any experience with it so have patience with me please. Also left some rewiew please, don't hesitate to write some critique [not necessary] if you don't like something. But pls save comments of type "Its total bullshit you should stop writing" and others similar. No one is saying you to read it if you don't like.

AN2: okay this is remake of first chapter for better reading. I also corrected some sentences which didn't made sense and some minor mistakes I noticed.

Thx for reading


	2. Yoko

A/N: I don't own neither Naruto nor Crysis.

beast17: Thanks for recommend. I'm actually working on it. Also the first chapter was something like test and after I finish this chapter in gonna reupload it to make it better to read.

TerrorPain: Thanks for advice.

Chapter 2 – Yoko

Sun slowly raised into sky. It was another sunny morning in Konoha. Izumo and Kotetsu were again sleeping on guard duty, when from forest around Konoha emerged some stranger.

He wore black cloak with red flames on it and golden Nine tailed fox in back together with kanji for demon fox. On feet he had black ninja boots and was wearing black cargo pants together with black shirt and fishnet underneath it. He also had blonde hair and blue crystal eyes with whisker like birthmarks on each cheek, but that was hidden under hood of his cloak.

'_I wonder if they still remember me. Hehe it will be nice to see Old man after all those years. Who know how he will react when he hears what we countered on road.' _thought stranger as he walked to gate. _**'Kit I'm sure they will. After all who could forgetthose pranks you was able to pull. I still can't believe you were able to overrun ANBU. Hell I think that when you show Hokage some of those things you developed he will place it into ANBU equipment. Those flash bangs of yours are nasty things if you don't know what it is.' **__'I know Yoko I know. Let's just hope they will not try killing me again cuz they won't survive it now.'_

He now stood in front of gate. He knocked on it and waited on someone to come open. Izumo woken by knocking on gate slowly made it to window in gate and asked "Who are you and what business you have in Konoha?"

"Mine name is not concern of yours but mine codename is Yoko. And for business here I return home as was dealt by mine sensei and Sandaime hokage." replied Yoko "Wait I don't know about any deal like that. And trust me as gate guard I should know about it." said Izumo "Don't surprises me. After all that deal was made in secrecy because all village hated me. But enough chit chat will you let me in or have I to enter on mine own?" stated Yoko simply.

Izumo slightly paled but shaked his head and responded "I don't advice entering village on your own because if you do, I will alert ANBU. And no I won't let you enter village I need first evidence about deal you made with hokage." Yoko simply shrugged and jumped across gate and ran of in direction of hokage tower.

Izumo almost jumped out of his skin when he saw it. _'Shit I never thought that kid which look on twelve could jump across gate.'_ and alerted ANBU.

Yoko ran on rooftops when three shuriken came from his left side. He stopped, looked to left and spotted ANBU squad lead by woman with long purple hair and wearing cat mask. He thought simply _'Well Neko-san seems we meet again. I know you wanted to test her Prophet and seem we have chance here.' 'Yep, you're right let's see what tricks got Neko in sleeve. I wanted to know it looong time.' _replied another voice in his head.

"Surrender and we won't harm you." Said Neko, as she and second member of squad prepared to attack should Yoko resist. "Sorry but I must see hokage. So I will not come with you." said Yoko and jumped on another roof.

Neko and second member ran after him and rest of squad split and followed from both sides. Yoko dodged shuriken thrown by ANBU on his left side and stopped sword aimed for his gut by kunai he slipped from his sleeve. He stopped at another roof, made some handsign and next thing ABNU know there stood four Yokos and ran in different directions. Squad split and each pursued one of Yokos.

Neko added some more chakra into her feet and jumped at Yoko. He tried to dodge but his feet slipped at edge of roof and both him and Neko fell to alley. "Will you stop now or have I to make you?" asked Neko

"Neko-san you really don't remember me?" asked Yoko.

Puzzled Neko asked "You know me?" "Yes I met you five years and one month ago." Now was Neko totally lost. Who did she met five years ago? She looked onto Yoko and thought _'He seems to be twelve so it means when I met him he was seven. Hmmm who I met when he was seven five years ago? WAIT … no it can't be him. It can't or can it be him?' _She carefully asked "Please don't tell me you're that blonde brat that left village five years ago with that nanosuit soldier or what he claimed to be."

Suddenly out of nowhere poofed chibi Yoko holding banner with BINGO written on it. "Well it seems you finally figured it out." spoke Yoko "But please don't tell it anyone I need to spoke with old man first." '_And hopefully he will understand that Yoko didn't attacked village from his own will.'_

Neko nodded and said "Ok since I know who you are you can continue. I will call back mine squad and head back to HQ. See ya next time kid and this time at last don't push us to chasing you." With that she jumped back on roofs and headed to meeting point of team, telling them to return back trough radio while running. Meanwhile Naruto continued to office.

While Neko and her team chased Yoko, Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting in his office dived into pile of his eternal enemy and bane of all kages paperwork. He was actually reading report from gate from yesterday when knock interrupted him in reading. "Enter." was all he said without looking from paperwork.

Doors opened and Yoko entered office. Hokage looked up and asked "Who are you and why are you here? I know you don't have any request for mission because we accept missions from 8:30 and now its only 7:00." Yoko pretended that he's angry. "Old man I'm hurt. I'm only five years away and you in that time actually manage to forget bout me. Well it looks that no one will be missing me so I'm leaving again. Bye." While turning around and playing that he's leaving.

Sarutobi looked in shock on Yoko "N-N-Naruto is that you?" getting nod from Yoko he continued "My boy you look different. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you but I expected you to be with Prophet not alone. By the way where is he?"

"He died about half year ago because of some disease he caught on that ship he was thrown into when he was kidnapped. Although before he died he placed his nanosuit on me. By the way we managed to upgrade it on our journey." Replied Naruto somewhat sadly.

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry about Prophet." Said Hiruzen "But you say that Prophet placed his suit on you? Does that mean that you can use it and maybe pass it if needed on someone? And what do you mean by upgrade of suit?" he asked

"Well old man for yours first question, yes I can use nanosuit and yes I can pass it onto someone if I will train him, but as Prophet I will only pass suit or place it down when im gonna die. Also If you think bout sleeping in it we made seal that if inactive will hide suit so no one can see it and we don't have any complications. And by upgrade I meant that we configured suit that strength and speed mode are now permanent on suit and also we somehow achieved that suit no longer has limited energy instead he's running on chakra of person wearing it. Although sometimes it can be as draining as shadow clone technique. So its advised to wear only for shinobi who has at last standart jounin chakra reserves."

"Wait Naruto you're telling me that you have chakra reserves of standart jounin?" said hokage.

"Nah, old man I don't have jounin chakra reserves." Old hokage slipped breath he has been holding "I have at last kage level chakra reserves." now Hiruzen almost choked.

"WHAT!" he screamed "Why so surprised. You're acting like I don't have sealed Kyuubi in me and like I'm not son of Yellow flash of Konoha. It's logical that I got so big chakra reserves. Heck I found in one book that father had also at last mid chuunin chakra reserves when he was ten." stated simple Naruto.

"Eh sorry. It must slipped from my mind. Anyway so you know about your parents and about Kyuubi? Ain't you angry about it?" asked Hokage carefully.

"No, I'm not angry at you. I understand that even Kyuubi alone is big deal enough to be kidnapped or killed by enemy ninja. Plus adding enemies of father and mother means sure one way ticket to hell. So I understand it." replied Naruto.

"By the way old man Yoko didn't attacked village from his own will. He was trapped in genjutsu by Uchiha Madara from what he says." said whiskered blonde.

"Naruto you're telling me that Uchiha Madara is alive, heck that even he's responsible for Kyuubi's attack? And on top of it that you're actually speaking with fox?" spoke hokage.

"Yep. You know Yoko isn't such evil as he says. Did you actually knew that he helped mother escape from capture of Iwa shinobi during war?" shrugged simply blonde.

Sarutobi looked on Naruto with wide eyes. _'So that's reason how Kushina escaped and why she was so strong? Because she and Kyuubi worked together? Seems that even most smartest from mankind can bee fooled.'_ "Well that's new for me."

'_Naruto don't you think that Hokage needs to know that mine mind somehow survived in suit and that you're capable of speaking with me' _asked now second voice from his mind now revealing as Prophet. '_Nah he don't need to know it. Better keep it secret so no one will expect from me to pull stunts like you liked to use.'_

"Well Naruto so now when you're new nanosuit soldier can I ask what weapons can you use?" asked Hiruzen.

Naruto simply grabbed storage scroll from his pouch in cloak and unrolled it revealing at last seven or eight sealed places. "Well old man as I think you know I can use both pistols and rifle you made for Prophet." Pointed Naruto on first two seals on scroll.

"But since rest was developed on our trip by either me or Prophet we got some new toys. For example we were able to make new weapon called Sniper Rifle. It's used for long range attack firing single shot with great strength." He unsealed sniper and shown it to hokage.

"Looks dangerous. How far you can shoot with it?" asked Sarutobi looking on sniper.

"I can hit person into head across village with it." Hiruzen at thought of it shuddered. "Ok now to another weapon. This one is called shotgun. It's close quarters weapon which shots bullets in cone area in short range. It was often used in Prophets world as weapon to clean houses of enemy resistance since it can from short range break through 15 cm thick piece of wood." spoke Naruto sealing sniper and unsealing shotgun.

"Ok with this one I completely trust you. Ok what's another?" stated Hokage.

"Well next are mine combat knives." responded Naruto unsealing his blades. Blades like knuckle-duster except that they got sharp edge long as fist and sharp spikes at top of blade. Also between handles wasn't any metal for better holding {AN: think of Ulaks from Riddick} "These babies are called Ulaks. I think that you can imagine how they work."

Getting nod from Hokage he again sealed Ulkas and unsealed now pile of lemon like objects. "This is called frag grenade. Use is very simple. Tear out this ring on top of grenade and throw it to place which you need to blow. Its stuffed with gunpowder and some other chemicals. Know it set on five second so you need to act quickly after activating it. It works similar as explosive tags except this you don't need to tie to kunai and when it detonates is covers are in sharp and hot shrapnels. Pretty nasty thing. One man that got blown it into face ended almost as bloody pulp after if."

Hokage paled a thought of being bloody pulp only by one explosion. "Well Naruto it is useful but I must ask you not to use frags much. We can't allow loose someone to it."

"Don't worry old man I also don't like them." Naruto responded during sealing frag grenades back. "Now that's something I like." chuckled Naruto as he unsealed something similar to frag grenades.

"These things are flashbang grenades in short flash or flashbang. Well since this is most safety to use I will show you effects of it ok?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen nodded so Naruto grabbed one flashbang turned to doors, activated flash and thrown it to Hokage.

Next thing Hiruzen knew was that his sight was white and he heard annoying screeching sound. After about one minute it passed and Hokage asked. "What was that thing?"

"That was effect of flashbang. It emits ray of light which blinds anyone who looks at it. Plus did you heard some annoying screeching? It was also effect of flashbang. It totally disorientates person looking at it." explained Naruto.

"Naruto do you have plans how to make it?" asked Hokage.

"Sure why?" "Well I would like to add it to ANBU equipment. It gives almost life and death differences on missions." explained fire shadow.

Naruto burst out in laughet. "What's so funny Naruto?" asked Hiruzen. „Nothing old man. It's just that Yoko told me you would love flashbangs." With that both bursted in laughter."

"So Naruto I see you got nice bunch of weapons. Have you any ideas on some another weapons?" asked Sarutobi.

"Well old man I got some plans on making C4 bomb. Its bomb which if you make it right can be placed somewhere and detonates after set amount of time. It works also similar to explosives tags but this can be set to detonate even thrice times longer than any explosive tag can be. Also if you got needed technology you can detonate it on your own." replied Naruto.

"Sounds useful. But I must ask you to tell me when you're gonna test it. I can't afford to have parts of village accidentally blowing up." Required Hiruzen on it. Receiving nod from Naruto he asked.

"So what happened when you were out?" "Well aside from helping rebels in Kiri overthrowing Yondaime Mizukage, helping Godaime Mizukage to seat and killing almost all strongest bandit groups of bandits in both Fire and Water land? Nothing much." mused Naruto.

"I heard about Mizukage. But I haven't heard about you or Prophet being there." Stated Hiruzen.

"Well since because of Mizukage being jinchuuriki I was able to speak with Yoko and defeat him. After that we made a deal with Mei that we wont tell truth about it and rather send false story about it into world." said Naruto.

Hiruzen wanted to say something but was interrupted by knock on doors. "Enter." Some chuunin entered office and said "Hokage-sama council meeting was called. I was send to inform you about it."

Sarutobi nodded and looked to Naruto. "Wana tell council about your return Naruto?" Naruto shrugged shoulders and said simply "Well I don't see why not. Better tell them now because they will only bicker later."

"Truth indeed. Okay lets go." agreed Hokage.

When they arrived to doors to council room Naruto asked Hiruzen if he can enter in active cloak mode of nanosuit. When Sarutobi asked why he only said that he want to know their reaction without them knowing he is there.

Receiving permission of old man, he activated cloak and after entering council room he moved to the corner of room.

Hiruzen meanwhile seated himself into chair and asked "May I know why suddenly of all was called council meeting?"

"Well Hokage-sama we called meeting to discuss of two matters we recently found." answered Homura.

"May I know which matters?" demanded Sarutobi. "Well first thing is that we received report from gate saying that today morning according to info twelve years old kid jumped across gate and ran in direction of Hokage tower. Seeing no reports of capture of intruder, we wanted to discuss proper solve of matter." answered Shikaku Nara.

"This we will discuss later, since it will take a while. May I know second matter?" stated Hiruzen.

"Second matter is that according to documents from academy it seems that on this year only eight students will graduate. Since were always dividing teams into four man cells we need to discuss whether to divide them into five man cell of four gennin and one jounin or let them be in two four man cell and one three man cell." again answered Shikaku.

"My, my, my. Academy even hadn't ended and you're worry about genins. But as this is also concerned with first matter you may not worry about it because it's already solved." chuckled lightly Sarutobi.

"Well but to answer your first question. We won't solve anything with intruder because he recently returned from his secret training trip. And if you ask why he jumped across gate, it's because gate guard wont let him in." said old Hokage.

Danzo asked "May we know who is that person?" Hokage shrugged "Why not. His codename is know ask Yoko and from what he said to me he was helping with wiping bandits from both Fire and Water countries. As for his real name I'm sure you recognize name Uzumaki Naruto am I?"

Shouts echoed through room. "That demon brat? That was he? He should be executed for it."

Sarutobi grew tick mark and shouted "ENOUGH! I'm not going to tolerate any insults aimed on Naruto-kun. Next person who insults him in mine presence or I learn that directly insulted him will have meeting with Ibiki am I clear?"

Council sweeted bullets but all rapidly nodded their heads. Danzo spoke "Hokage-sama if I remember you said he returned from training trip. May we know what he learned?"

"Since you ask I will answer. As you sure remember five years ago man what claimed to be from another dimension came to Konoha." receiving nods he continued.

"Well he asked us to make him weapons of his world for him to use. He already had some type of suit called Nanosuit that allowed him to run faster be stronger hide himself and also made his skin impierceble. I agreed to make his weapon on one condition. He will take apprentice to teach him how to use those weapons. He picked up young Naruto-kun and after a month from his arrival they both left. In oncoming five years they both travelled and trained. After about four and half years said man died and he placed his suit on Naruto-kun so that his legacy may it be even small won't vanish from this world. In remaining half year Naruto trained how to use suit and then returned to Konoha. And to matter of graduation part of our deal was that Naruto will return this year to participate at graduation." Finished Hiruzen

Shouts from civilian side of council were heard. "That brat can't be allowed to participate in exam. We can't allow him to grow strong and potentially release Kyuubi again on us. And that suit of his along with those weapons should be taken from him and given to Uchiha-sama." was heard preferably from certain pink haired councilor.

Hiruzen wanted to respond when suddenly out of thin air small can dropped on table. His eyes widened before he quickly spun around and covered his eyes.

For rest of council all was consumed in white light and screeching. When they finally were able to see they all gasped as person totally covered in yellow glowing armor crouched in middle of table.

Naruto swiftly stood up and said "I will say exactly same thing which I said to Old man. As mine sensei before I will take nanosuit down only before mine death be it in bed or on battlefield. And there is no chance I will handle it to someone like Uchiha Sasuke."

Murmur was heard from council before Koharu said. "May we know why?" "Answer is simple nor I would allow It neither will allow it suit itself."

This shocked all in room including Hiruzen. "Naruto-kun is there something you forget mention to me?"

"Sorry old man but I didn't want anyone to know about it. Even if I could if would be better to not explain it besides I can't from simple fact that it's way too complex even on me." responded Naruto.

"But in cube suit itself was able to store mind of Prophet in itself and now I am capable of speaking to him as he is capable of taking control for about five minutes to control suit," continued blonde.

"So you say that if someone who Prophet won't find suitable of wearing suit uses it he will take control of suit and kill said person right?" Naruto confirmed "So it means only person personally chosen and trained by you will be able to wear suit am I right?" asked Hiruzen

"Yes that's right. Also I won't allow any copying of mine weapons aside from some inventions like one I demonstrated in mine arrival and neither copying nanosuit. Not like you have technology to copy it." chuckled Naruto.

"Very well. Since all your question has been answered this meeting is ower. Naruto-kun graduation will take place next week. Take that time to observe if someone would be suitable on yours squad." said Hiruzen.

Naruto smiled "Thanks jiji. But if I can suggest you something if there are any Hyuugas at class we got one place on team already filled." upon receiving confused look he explained "Since you saw mine sniper you know I can fire in long range. Add Byakugan into mix and if next war will start you have team which can reach same body count as Yondaime hokage during last war."

That shocked remaining members of council. That boy says that he is capable to reach same body count as Yondaime in his age? It was too unbelievable.

"Okay I will see what can be done. But still I recommend pay a visit to academy tomorrow. You will at last make some friends." insisted Hokage.

"Okay I will see what I can do. See ya around jiji." Said Naruto before he dashed from room and out from hokage tower.

Rest of day went pretty quick as nothing big happened.

Next morning Naruto went to academy to see his class. He was told by some teacher to wait before room 215 until he will be called. But as was in his nature he instead activated suit and sneaked in class.

So now he was still cloaked sitting in back of class beside blue haired girl with short cut hairstyle. She wore blue pants and baggy grey jacket and if you would look into her eyes you will see lightly lavender pupil less eyes. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. And also as always when Naruto was sneaking somewhere said girl hadn't any clue he was sitting there.

Doors opened and inside stepped man Umino Iruka. He walked to desk and coughed to get some attention. Receiving no reaction he used his demon head no jutsu and yelled at class to sit down.

"Okay class now when you sat I must tell you that we will have new student here." said Iruka.

In first line girl with pink hair raised her hand. "Uhm sensei isn't it some kind if mistake? Since we will graduate next week it's pointless to place another student here.

"Well Sakura apparently to Hokage-sama this person was on training trip and learned all what we teach in academy on road." answered Iruka. "Now since its time he should be here I will introduce him."

He stepped to door and looked into corridor. But all he saw was only windows and doors to another classes and no one in sight.

He closed door again and opened mouth only to be interrupted by voice from back of class "Looking for someone sensei?"

In instant all class spun around to see Naruto sitting beside Hinata who was now blushing.

Inside head of all class but Hinata ran one thought _'When in a hell he sa there?'_ while Hinata had running through mind _'Oh my why am I blushing so much? Only time I blushed this much was when I accidentally bumped into Naruto-kun.'_

Iruka snapped from his shock and said "Well since you are already in class can you please come here to introduce yourself?"

Naruto stood up and walked to desk "So mine codename is Yoko but that will tell you nothing. But in village I'm known as Uzumaki Naruto the King of pranksters."

"N-N-N-Naruto? You're back? I thought you left with Prophet." Blabbered Iruka. "Sensei I'm hurt. Really you though that I would leave village for good? It was part of deal with Prophet that I will return after five years" responded Naruto.

"Ah ok. Well then can you please sit back to yours seat?" asked Iruka.

Naruto went back to his seat next to Hinata. "Sorry when I didn't asked first time. Is it ok if I sit here?" he asked. Hinata's head almost glowed red when he asked.

She was unable to form any answer just sit there and poke with fingers from just being spoken to by her crush.

'_Huh? Her face is all red she must be angry. I will rather leave so I won't cause a scene.'_ He thought. "Well since you seem uncomfortable with me being here I will leave you alone and sit somewhere else."

She started to panic and quickly stammered "N-no i-it's ok. Y-y-you c-can s-sit h-here." {AN: I will drop Hinata's shuttering from here. I know some people can be adamant about it but it just don't sit me here [Not after seeing her jump almost literally under Pein's control rod in anime] so it will write normal all what she speaks only exception is when she will be surprised somehow. Anyway when she will stop shuttering complete will be know in next chapter.}

"Thanks I thought that you're angry about me. Because your face was all red." thanked our wonderful {for Hinata} blonde.

"Oh. I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I was just surprised." She replied. Again with big blush. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

'_She's again all red. But it can't be from anger. She just denied it.' __**'Kit you aren't so dense are you?'**__ 'No I'm not. She seems to have some feeling for me. It all fits. That shuttering, blushing, nervous poking with fingers. All that's missing is fainting. Anyway how did you know fox?' _

'_**You remember those times when you were younger when you felt like someone was watching you right? It wasn't just feeling. She was always stalking you from that day you saved her from those bullies. She even saw when you left with Prophet and in fact that was one of most guarded secrets.' **_

'_Really? It was her? Now when I look at her she looks like that girl. And she is cute while blushing like that. I wonder wha'st under … NO I'm not pervert, I'm not pervert.' _Inside his mind Kyuubi was rolling on floor from laughter and Prophet was chuckling.

"Well seems that brat isn't lost cause." snickered Kyuubi. "Yeah and I bet we will see more moments like that. I can't wait to see how he will react when he will see her without her jacket." agreed Prophet. "He will be knocked out from blood loss." said slightly amused Kyuubi. After all its not like you see someone trained to be cold blood soldier to have massive nosebleed.

Prophet sent him a glance "What do you mean?" "Well since you're here only five years you don't know it but all Hyuuga women are known for having bodies of goddess. They are also known for developing early. Most likely girl now has at last medium B size if not small C size breasts." replied Kyuubi.

"How do you know?" our ex-soldier asked. "Well mine previous host Kushina was best friend with both Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuuga. Hitomi said during one of their sleepovers that her husband Hiashi when they were younger saw her by accident only in towel and ended for three days in hospital from blood loss following with light fracture of skull when nosebleed launched him into the wall. When Mikoto asked how it's possible she said that all Hyuuga women are that way. She also said that if some men saw them only in a swim suit or something a little revealing they usually ended asking said women to marry them and consequently ending in hospital from multiple Jyuuken hits from husbands of said women or their family."

Now was Prophet amused as well "Now that seems it will be interesting. I can't wait to see it."

With that they both returned to Naruto who was still chanting I'm not pervert. '_Hey kid one question. Do you like her?' 'What do yo mean Prophet?' 'I mean if she is attracting you dumbass. Or do you feel like you must protect her by all costs?'_ Prophet asked_ 'Well yeah I think I do like her. I mean she's cute, polite, kind and when I was in academy for year before I left she was always nice to me.' Responded Naruto __**' Okay Prophet since you got yours answer I suggest Naruto will start paying attention. Lesson actually started and I don't want kit to have bad first impression after five years.' **_halted Kyuubi all conversation.

While Naruto was speaking with his two tenants class was asking Iruka on Naruto.

"Sensei where do you know him from?" asked our pink haired banshee. "Well Sakura I thought you would remember him. After all he was attending with you on yours first year in academy." responded Iruka.

"It's not possible I don't recognize him." countered now Ino. "Well this question can be answered by two sentences. Wana try altered or pure truth?"

"Truth." barked immediately Sakura. "Well since you seem so obessed by Sasuke here I don't wonder that you didn't noticed him. Even if he was loudest from class." said scarred teacher. All class flinched now. They all remembered some loud blonde kid from first year.

"Wait you're telling me that this guy here is that loudmouth which disappeared five years ago?" now said Kiba with look saying 'It's total bullshit I don't believe you even if you swore on yours hitai-ate.'

"Yeah dog breath I am that loudmouth. In fact I'm glad I dropped that mask. Sometimes it was getting on mine nerves how stupid I had to act." responded now Naruto.

Class was shocked. That guy who was able to sneak into class without them noticing was telling them that he was for whole year fooling them and they newer noticed.

"Okay class since your questions regarding Naruto has been answered we can continue lection. Now we will recall what we know about Third Great Shinobi War." called Iruka.

Rest of morning was pretty boring for Naruto. After all all this knowledge Prophet almost beaten into his head cause he requested him to spar with him and answer questions to his clone at same time.

On lunch break he made quick stop on ramen form Ichiraku and went back to class. When. Iruka entered room he told all that rest of lessons will be made from their target practice, spars and obstacles course.

First they went to practice grounds where they practiced throwing kunais. Most of the class got average results with some individuals like Sasuke, Kiba, Shino or Hinata whose scored high score with almost zero miss rate.

Finally as last called was Naruto. "Well Naruto I want you to hit at last five from ten throws." said Iruka. "Sensei can I have three questions?" asked Naruto. Scarred chuunin nodded and Naruto continued "Are allowed any weapons which are students familiar?" again getting nod he asked remaining questions. "Well since it is allowed I want to ask which target and how big is distance you want to hit target?"

"Why are you asking Naruto?" wanted know confused Iruka. "Well since I was trained with something else mine practicing with kunai and shuriken was almost none." said sheepishly blonde while rubbing back of his head with his hand.

Class erupted in laughter. He was attending into academy without knowing how to throw kunai. Pathetic. "Dobe you should drop being ninja." taunted Sasuke.

"Well Naruto, was you trained with something on long range?" hoped Iruka. Blonde nodded so Iruka said to him "Well if you were so you can pick distance and target you will be aiming for."

Naruto grinned at him "Ooookay sensei. Since you're giving me choice I will pick that target in back of yard and I will shoot on it across all field."

Class erupted into another massive laughter. He thought he will hit target across all field when even Sasuke who is best from all class can't hit it? Worthless case.

In that moment behind Naruto appeared ANBU with cat mask. "Ah Neko-san pleasure to meet you again. I take it Jiji sent you here." calmly stated Naruto. "Yes Yoko-kun. Hokage-sama told me you have something that will peak mine interest." spoke Neko. "Wana see on your own eyes or just explain it?" deciding to see it on her own Naruto picked his scroll from his cloak and unrolled it.

Unsealing his pile of flashbangs he said "Okay everyone with sensitive eyes should turn around. That way they wont be affected." He moved little to field and turned to class. "Last warning you still got chance to turn around. No? Ok they are yours eyes." With that he activated flashbang and thrown it behind his back.

When flash hit the ground white light consumed eyesight if all looking on it together with annoying screeching sound. When Neko regained both her senses she said "Impressive toy you got there Yoko-kun. You made it by yourself?" "Yeah I made it with little help from Prophet. I made yesterday after meeting with Jiji copy of plans for it. Here." he handed her scroll with flash on it.

"Thanks it will make excellent tool for infiltration or escape from combat in ANBU ranks. If you will have another similar idea please let me know through Hokage will you?" asked Neko. Getting nod from said blonde she thanked once more and left.

"Okay Naruto since your little performance with ANBU second-in-command is over now you can attend to target practice." referred Iruka. Naruto nodded and unsealed from his scroll which was still lying on ground his SCAR rifle.

Getting into position he aimed and in short interval he shot ten shots into target. Everyone gaped at fast rate of his weapon. Iruka went to check target and almost feinted weh nhe saw that eight from ten shots were bull eyes and remaining two were only three of four centimeters from center. When he announced it to class everyone was in shock.

After target practice they attended in obstacle course. This was very easy from Naruto as no chakra was allowed and all he needed was only to activate his nanosuit to get highest score from class.

Finally last was spar between students. That went also pretty quick. Not any match lasted more that five minutes. First went Shikamaru against Kiba, where Kiba had beaten him quite quick using his family jutsu Tsuga. Next match was between Shino and Chouji where Shino just used his bugs to drain Chouji from all his chakra. After that was went Hinata against some girl from class where Hinata just closed tenketsu on legs and arms of girl. She flushed scarlet when she heard Naruto cheer for her how she kicked ass. Following match was between Sakura and Ino where both girls just knocked each other out.

And finally last match was between Naruto and Sasuke. "Okay boys rules are simple. You can use all you want but no lethal jutsu am I clear?" said Iruka. Both boys nodded while Naruto as addition unsealed his Ulaks and placed them in his back. And as usually Sasuke's fan club started chanting how will their Sasuke-kun kick ass of Naruto.

Both boys dropped to stances of their specific styles. Neither move for another minute until Sasuke suddenly charged and attempted to kick Naruto in his left side.

Naruto dropped to ground not wanting to just activate his armor mode to ruin all fun and send his own foot to Sasuke's chin.

Sasuke dodged, spined around and thrown punch on head of Naruto. Naruto rolled to side and sweeped Sasuke from his legs. Sasuke jumped to air and tried to heel drop on Naruto.

He attempted to move on last chance and punched Sasuke to his chest. Sasuke sumbled backards and coughed a little. "Okay time to start to take it serious don't you think teme? asked Naruto while he reached for his Ulaks.

Sasuke prepared himself for Naruto only to gasp when he felt Naruto punch him to gut. He somehow managed to dodge right hook only to be kicked to chest.

Rest of class including fan girl stared on fight with wide eyes. Neither of them save Iruka saw Naruto moving and they were trying to overwhelm fact that Sasuke, Sasuke who is best from class is loosing to some dobe who came today to their class.

Meanwhile Sasuke found himself lying on ground with one of Naruto's Ulaks pressed to his neck and another positioned to quickly rip apart his got or more sensitive areas should he try to resist.

"So teme ready to forfeit?" asked Naruto. Receiving nod he retreated from Sasuke he sealed his Ulaks away and turned to leave since class was over.

TBC

Well I finished chapter 2. I'm sorry for all mistakes you will find there. Anyway now I am after this I am gonna remake first chapter which can be in next two or three days. After it I will start working on chapter three which will be out in week {I hope}. Also sorry for poor fights i hope i will get better at writing it. So I hope you enjoyed chapter and please rewiew.


	3. Graduation and team

**M6l99 the second:** i dunno yet but I think that I will throw into mix Ceph invasion maybe. I dunno when but I think that maybe after battle of three Sanin or if I will decide it {high possibility} after departure of Sasuke to Orochimaru. After all it won't be real Crysis without Ceph. Also sorry if this don't answer yours question but I didn't understand it fully

**blood enraged**: yeah I know mine english sucks. I also thought about announcing I'm looking for beta when I remade chapter 1, but decided to wait. Sooo …..

I'm officially announcing I'm looking for someone who will want to help me to find mistakes I make in mine story and will want to be mine beta. If someone will be so kind to me and will want to help me send me please yours Email in review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Crysis.

Chapter 3: Graduation and teams

Week after his coming to class came and Naruto was walking to Academy. After all he hoped to be on team with Hinata or at last Kiba. In passing week he made friends with some kids in class. Namely Hinata, who by some big miracle managed to stop her shuttering {not that Naruto didn't thought its cute}, Kiba who helped him sometimes with some pranks especially on Sasuke, Shikamaru when he finally got him to do something {usually play Shogi, their actual score is 3:5 for Shika} and his friend Chouji and finally Shino.

But on other side he prayed that he won't be on team with Sasuke or one of his stupid fan girls. He really can't stand them, especially that pink haired banshee Sakura. And reason? Right after first day in Academy Sasuke came to him and demanded on Naruto to give him his pistols and other weapons so he can kill Itachi. When Naruto told him to go away, that pink haired bitch, how he said it, came screeching how he don't deserve to have any power and Sasuke should have all.

When Naruto entered room he noticed that class is already full so he went to his seat and took a quick nap before Iruka arrive.

Iruka entered room and placed his things on desk. "Class sit down please." No response "Will you please sit down?" again no response. He took a long breath and used his **Demon Head no jutsu** "WILL YOU BRATS SIT DOWN?"

Room went to silence disturbed only by cursing Naruto who fell from his seat when Iruka yelled. "Thanks. Now that graduation exam will have 3 parts. First part will be written, second will be taijutsu and weapons exam and final part will be ninjutsu and genjutsu. We will proceed to written part of exam. Each one of you will receive this test …." explained Iruka.

Two and half exam parts later

"Uchiha Sasuke." called Iruka. Sasuke smirked. _'Now I will show dobe. No one will disrespect 'Elite' Uchiha.' _"Okay Sasuke you know the drill. Henge, Kawarimi and two bunshins plus any jutsu you know."

Sasuke smirked again then changed into Iruka, swapped with chair and back and finally did two perfect bunshins. Then he started signing, took a deep breath and with loud **Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu **blew out fireball big twice his size.

Every girl save Hinata had hearts in eyes and started fawning how Sasuke-kun is best and all, most boys was glaring at Sasuke whom just went to sit down with arrogant smirk and Naruto simply yawned.

"Uzumaki Naruto." called Iruka. Naruto stood up and moved to front of class. "Okay same as Sasuke." "Ano Sensei must it really be bunshin no jutsu? Can't I make something other?" asked Naruto. "Hnn seems dobe is so big looser that he can't even make bunshin." mocked self proclaimed avenger.

"No Sasuke-chan I can make bunshin. It's just I would have to fill Konoha with bunshins to don't make them look dead. I got too much chakra for jutsu with so low chakra usage." shot back Naruto.

Acting before fight will start Iruka asked "Okay Naruto do you know any other bunshin?" Naruto nodded "So you can make that bunshin."

Again nodding our blonde proceeded to make Kawarimi. He swapped himself with Iruka and back. "Good swap yourself with another person is one of hardest kawarimi." commented scarred chuunin.

"Ano Iruka Sensei, one question can I make mine special henge?" Poor Iruka not knowing what he's agreeing nodded. "Henge." with poof of smoke Naruto and Iruka disappeared.

After smoke cleared all boys save Shino and Emo king Sasuke went down with massive nosebleed. Before them stood girl 170 cm high, long blonde hair in two pigtails to middle of her back, middle D cup breast, long nice legs and totally nude except crotch and breast which were covered in streaks of smoke. And girls just stared wide eyed.

And right now she was rubbing into Iruka who stood there in shock. "Iruka-kun nice to see you. Wana go play with me somewhere in private?" Naruko whispered in somewhat husky voice enough to hear it in first row of students. Again after hearing it boys in first row went down with nosebleed.

Iruka stood there for another two or three seconds before he was thrown into wall by worse nosebleed than most of boys. Naruto seeing he knocked Iruka and most of male population in class changed back and proceeded to wake Iruka up.

"Ahh mine head. What happened?" groaned Iruka. Naruto sighted ad spoke "Well Iruka sensei you just happened to fall victim to mine special henge on seducing males." Iruka nodded "And before you will ask it was not normal henge. Its was actually transformation thanks to one mine friend." seeing him pat his stomach while saying those words confused Iruka little but he let it go.

"Okay nice job. But I must ask you to never use it again. Now please your bunshin." responded still shaken Iruka. Nodding Naruto made some hand sign and called **"Kage bunshin no jutsu".**

In a poof of smoke beside Naruto appeared six bunshins. Now most of students from clans or with ninja parents knew about this jutsu. It's forbidden technique which was allowed to learn to Shinobi which had at last middle to high jounin chakra reserves and even some were able to draw only one or two bunshins.

And now Naruto made SIX kage bunshins and didn't look even winded. "Naruto? Can I ask you how big chakra reserves are?" blabbered Iruka. Naruto moved next to him and whispered something into his ear. "WHAT!" yelled Iruka and promptly fainted.

Class once again was in shock seeing their teacher faint. Naruto again woke Iruka and said "Sensei can I finish mine exam before you faint again?" "H-h-hai." "Good now five of you guys dispel last come to me." said Naruto to clones.

Clones did as ordered and Naruto whispered something to clone. Clone nodded and both him and Naruto started signing.

When they both stopped signing real Naruto waited as clone finished last seal and unleashed on dummy, used on target practice, which still stood there with quiet **Suiton: Teppodama **bullet of water. Said bullet left dummy standing there with half of upper part in pieces. Now finishing last hand seal and with **Fuuton: Renkuudan** destroyed rest of dummy.

Now if class was at last surprised from fireball of Sasuke, they all were in total and in some cases almost permanent shock. After all it's not like you see some twelve year old kid pull from sleeve two high ranked elemental jutsu every day.

And our emo avenger had almost steam coming form ears from anger. _'How can that dobe be so strong? I should have that power so I can kill Itachi no some looser who just wandered here week ago.' _ He thought.

"Naruto I guess right that you did learned this on your trip with Prophet huh?" said Iruka. With smile from ear to ear Naruto responded "Yeah sensei I learned it with Prophet. Actually Renkuudan I learned from one Suna jounin as price for sawing his head. And teppodama I was taught personally by Mei in mine time in Kiri."

"Wait by Mei you're referring to Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi?" gaped Iruka. "Yep I mean Godaime Mizukage. Why?" wondered Naruto. Iruka and some more intelligent students were picking their jaws from floor.

'_Hmmm that Prophet person must be strong if he made him so strong in five years. I must get him to teach me.'_ mused Sasuke. "Iruka sensei can I ask who is that Prophet person you were speaking about?" he asked. If looks would be able to kill Sasuke would be about two or three meters deep in ground when Naruto heard it.

But before he could respond Iruka spoke "Well he is one man who came to village five years ago with some request. After about a month he left village with Naruto who he decided to train. By the way Naruto where is Prophet? I would like to discuss with him some new chakra control exercises I discovered recently."

Naruto's expression changed from happy to sad. "I'm afraid that it's no more possible Sensei." Iruka feeling change in blondes behavior carefully asked "Something happened to him Naruto?" "Yeah." responded whiskered teen. "He died about half year ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry Naruto. If I knew I wouldn't bring that topic. It saddens me that so good man has left us." almost whispered scared teacher. _'Shit. So much bout getting that man teaching me. I must find another way to gain power to kill him.' _cursed Sasuke in his head.

"Nah it's OK Sensei. After all his legacy still lives as he passed it onto me." smiled still somewhat sad Naruto. "Wait you mean he passed it to you?"

"Huh? You mean you actually didn't recognized it when I first entered class? It's clear as day that he would pass it on me." mused Naruto out loud. _'HA. Looks like that man left something to dobe. If I can find what it is and take it from him I will be able kill Itachi.' _got his hopes up again brooding avenger.

"Dobe, what left you that man." demanded Emo king. Naruto send him glare before spiting on ground and answering wit venom in voice "As if I would said it to you. After all it was entrusted to me. So why just say it to some brooding Emo who thinks he's higher than Kami herself?"

"Because he is. You should be honored by entrusting Sasuke-kun with it and handling it to his professional hands." added banshee her two cents into conversation. "As if I will listen to some Uchiha whore Haruno. Sensei please hand me mine protector before things get out of control and I will be pressed to kill someone." hissed Naruto.

Iruka sensing that he mean what he said handed Naruto his protector "Here you go Naruto. Be back tomorrow morning at eight for team announcement." "Will do Sensei. And Haruno pray I won't be in team with you or Uchiha or I swear I will kill you." he stormed from room and slammed door after him.

"S-s-s-sensei he d-didn't mean it did he?" shook Sakura in fear. Sasuke just snorted and continued his brooding while looking from window. "I am afraid he did mean it. I never saw him so angry when he was first year in academy six years ago." said Iruka.

"Hn. As if that looser could kill me." spoke Sasuke. "Don't be so sure Sasuke. From what I heard and from what Hokage-sama said to me, Naruto may be responsible for helping if not killing Yondaime Mizukage." informed Iruka class. They all paled.

With Naruto

'_How dare that bitch. I swear I will kill her if she tries that again along with Uchiha-teme.' _fumed Naruto. _**'Kit CALM down. In this state of mind you draw unconsciously large amount of mine chakra and you know what happens when you draw it by force.' **_said Kyuubi hoping to calm Naruto.

'_I know but I can't just believe that bastard wanted to know about Prophet. And I'm sure you know why he asked. He would surely demand Prophet to train him if he was still alive and not just mind in suit. He EVEN demanded to know about suit. You know what could happen with it in hands of someone like Sasuke or god be damned Itachi?' _still ranted Naruto

'_As much as I want to agree with you Kyuubi got point. You must calm down. You know what? Go to some training field and blow off some steam. Though you would have to pay for repairs later.' _negotiated Prophet.

'_And what could happen if I don't?' __**'Well kit I can always send you some images of that blue haired girl you dreamt about yesterday.' **__'And what would change it?'__** 'Images of said girl naked.'**_threatened Kyuubi_._

'_Nice idea Kyuubi.' _ congratulated Prophet. _'WHAT? What do you think bout me? That I'm some kind of pervert? No way. And why Hinata? It's not like I like her or so.' _chuckled nervous Naruto.

'_**You sure about that kit. Cause what I know says otherwise.' **_mused Nine tails_ 'Shut up fox. I don't know what are you talking about.' _snapped Naruto. '_You sure about it boy? What about three days ago when she took off her cloak during that training? Your eyes almost popped from your head when you saw how developed she is.' _deadpanned Prophet. In truth Hinata that day took off her cloak hoping Naruto will notice her. Oh how mistaken was poor girl not knowing he noticed her first day in class.

Naruto now blushed almost crimson red. '_Okay you two won. I like her a little.' __**'Just a little?'**__ ' Okaaaay more than little.' _admitted Naruto. Inside his head Prophet and Kyuubi clasped hands or rather hand and tail with big grins.

'_**So will you take mine advice or would you rather those images?'**_ asked demon fox. '_Rather advice. So huray to training field.'_ thought blonde before taking to roofs and to one of little training fields outside Konoha. After a few minutes series of loud explosions was heard in village, along with large mushroom like clouds of dust rising from clearing in the forest.

Later that evening in hokage office

Sarutobi Hiruzen was reading patrol reports together with spy intel about current shinobi activities in other villages. Hell even if he wanted not to spy on their allies he had to just in case any village will start preparations on war.

He sighted. Doing paperwork was long and boring job but someone must do it after all. He was reading report from missions when some scared chuunin ran into office "Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama we got a problem." Chuunin almost shouted.

"And will you at last tell me what it is?" "Sir The Forbidden Scroll has been stolen." reported chuunin. "WHAT? Immediately inform ANBU squads and send every Jounin and chuunin look for that thief. We can't afford someone like Orochimaru or worse Iwagakure to get their hands on it. Dissmised." ordered Hiruzen.

"Yes sir." Chuunin bowed and ran from office. Sarutobi sighted and sat into his chair. He massaged his temples and thought who would get most from stealing scroll. '_I'm getting way too old for this shit. Now lets see if I can find person who did it with mine orb.'_ he thought while picked his orb and started searching.

With Naruto

Naruto was leaning on tree and panting. During four hours he and his clones managed to reduce training ground with pond and little obstacle course to clearing almost covered with craters. Heck even pond while not very big but deep was now dry from all suiton and katon techniques.

'_**So kit, are you calm now?' **__'Yeah thanks fox. I needed fell much better now.' __**'So ready to speak about that vixen of yours?' **_asked Kyuubi with grin. '_What? No why?' 'Oh c'mon kid you know being in love and that all is nice. Heck everyone needs it in life to stay sane. By the way nice job on that training field.' _joined Prophet to conversation.

Naruto for first time glowed bright red. _'Hey I'm not denying that I like her and maybe it will become something more but why do you two ask? And thanks for acknowledge.' __**'Because kit we wana know who will you have kits with. And reason we will be in first line to watch.' **_answered Kyuubi with toothy grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes _'Great I got two perverts in head. No way I'm gonna let you watch me having sex with someone in future.' 'Damn it Kyuubi you blew it up. Now he will make sure to block us out.' _Kyuubi just rolled his eyes when something caught his attention. _**'Kit seems someone is coming here. Better be on guard now.'**_

On second side of newly made clearing Mizuki stopped on last of tree branches. _'Shit someone is here. Hmmm who is this …what the demon brat? Seems like today is mine lucky day I will stole Forbidden scroll and kill demon in one day.' _He though while he prepared one of windmill shurikens strapped to his back and threw it.

Naruto who all time knew what is going on just smirked when he heard shuriken fly on him. It was only two meters before Naruto when from bushes on left side of clearing jumped blue blur and between Naruto and shuriken.

Both Mizuki and Naruto were surprised when shuriken striked instead on Naruto now revealed Iruka. "Iruka-sensei what are you doing here? And Why did you do it?" asked Naruto. "Naruto, everyone says that you're demon. Everyone hates you. Even I hated you at one time. But if you are demon why don't you just destroy this village and be done with it? Now I can see it. Naruto you are not demon no matter what villagers says." answered him Iruka. '_And I can't let you die.'_

"Sensei I know it. And if you thought you can't let me die did you forgot who trained me? Or what did he passed on me?" asked blonde jinchuuriki. Then he stood up and came to Iruka placing hand on shuriken "This may hurt." and ripped it off Irukas back.

Iruka little screamed in pain and collapsed to ground. Narutos hand then gloved green with a mixture of red as he crouched to Iruka and placed his hand on wound. _'When brat did learned medical ninjutsu?' _thought Mizuki while Iruka voiced his thoughts.

"Naruto when did you learned medical jutsu?" shaking his head Naruto responded. "No it's not medical jutsu. This is mine own jutsu I created. It actually don't heal wound. It just speeds regeneration process of cells to close wound. You will still need to be checked by experienced medic but you can't die from blood loss now." As he stood up he turned to Mizuki. "Mind telling me what are you doing here Iruka-sensei?" "Well someone stole The Forbidden Scroll. I was looking around for that thief when I saw shuriken fly on you." Nodding Naruto asked Mizuki. "Mind telling me why you attacked me _sensei_?"

Upon hearing this Mizuki laughted. "So you don't know? So I must tell you." "No Mizuki don't its forbidden." Attempted Iruka stop him. "Naruto do you know why everyone hates you? You know twelve years ago when Kyuubi attacked Yondaime Hokage was not able to kill it. Instead he sealed it in baby born that day. You were that baby Naruto. In you is sealed Kyuubi. You. are. Kyuubi no Youko."

Laughter echoed through clearing. But it was Naruto who was laughing. "Sensei you think I don't know about father sealing Kyuubi in me?" Mizuka and Iruka gaped. "What? Did zou said father?" "You newer heard mine full name huh? Then here it is. Mine full name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. I'm really surprised that you didn't noticed that I look like mine father in mine age. But now let me show you something. Kuchiyose."

Smoke filled clearing. When it started to dissipate demonic voice echoed through clearing. **"Kit you're doing me a favor. It has been long time since I last stretched a paw." **"I know Yoko-san I know." answered Naruto **"Now who you wana dead? The scarred one or the one who got that scroll on his back." **asked now revealed Kyuubi. Mizuki along with Iruka started shaking in fear. In front of them stood mighty Kyuubi no Youko in all his glory. Big as a normal dog but still Kyuubi.

"One with Scroll on his back. Wait Scroll? Iruka-sensei looks like we found our thief." answered Naruto. Kyuubi grinned and spoke to Mizuki. **"Well human it was fun to see you but now is time to show you difference between kit and me?"** "And that would be?" asked nervous Mizuki. **"Kit is less sadistic."** responded Kyuubi with bigger grin showing his sharp teeth.

Mizuki started shaking like small child before Kyuubi lunged at him. And everyone in Konoha heard very girlish scream. Heck even Sarutobi heard it while watching all through his orb. _'I must get from Naruto how he managed to summon Kyuubi.'_ thought aged Hokage.

"Well Sensei I give it about five minutes before we can head back to village." said Naruto as he turned from Kyuubi and his fun. Dumbfounded Iruka nodded "Naruto may I ask how you know about Kyuubi. And what it means that you're son of Yondaime?"

Sighing Naruto explained. "Well about Kyuubi I know from Prophet. He told me six months after we left Konoha along with mine heritage. About year and half later I was able to speak to Yoko-san during our fight with Mizukage. It was thanks to him that we were able to kill him in fact. And as for summoning I signed a contract with Kitsune clan to summon them."

"**Well kit it was fun but I will return to seal now. I'm going to take nap now so don't disturb me please if it's not necessary." **said now finished Kyuubi before dispelling himself. Naruto looked on Mizuki and he got eye on twitching mass of blood and flesh.

Kyuubi did on Mizuki very good job seeing that he got bites scratches and cuts all over his body. His clothes tore to pieces showing his cut limbs and a lot of bruises along with big black eye. Also it showed that he got certainly broken at last two bones in every limb along with at last six cracked ribs. '_At last he left him alive. But I must admit nice work Yoko-san.'_ thought Naruto. _**'Thanks kit.' **_he got almost lazy said answer.

Naruto picked up scroll from ground where Mizuki dropped it when on scene come squad of ANBU. "What happened here?" asked one with Tora mask. "Well he Mizuki-teme attacked Iruka-sensei while he tried to run away with scroll. I seeing it acted and gave Mizuki a proper treating." answered Naruto.

Nodding Tora masked ANBU gave orders. "Boar, Ox takes traitor here to Ibiki. Hawk takes Iruka-san here to hospital. Naruto-san I will escort you with scroll to Hokage-sama."

After receiving orders everyone went execute them. In office HIruzen greeted. "Ah so I take it our thief has been found. Thanks Tora-san I you can leave. Naruto I wish to speak with you." Tora bowed and disappeared in puff of smoke. "Jiji do you really need to ask what happened? I know you saw it all in that orb of yours." "How do you know?" asked confused Hiruzen.

Naruto turning into empty corner said "You can deactivate cloak now." Sarutobi just gave him suspicious look before in corner appeared another Naruto with active suit. "H-h-how? I didn't even sense him there. But it answers how you know." was surprised Sarutobi.

"Jiji I sent cloaked clones to all vital points around Konoha in case someone wanted to attack and to upgrade security levels a little. I would know immediately if someone wanted to attack or attempted to assassin you if it wasn't for someone taking nap huh?" said Naruto turning on clone who just sheepishly rubbed his head along with quick "Sorry boss."

"Okay since you know about it lets proceed to one question I have. How are you able to summon Kyuubi? And why was he small only like a dog?" demanded Hokage. "Well to size. He can change it to adjust to his surrounding so he won't demolish some house if summoned in it. As for summoning itself I happen to be first holder of Kitsune clan contract with Kyuubi happening to be boss of clan. So in short everyone who will sign contract will be able to summon him." responded Naruto.

"Very well, but why didn't had others jinchuuriki of Kyuubi signed contract?" asked dumbfounded Hiruzen. "It seems that tradition or some sort of law in Kitsune clan says that only person with pure hearth or if that person is jinchuuriki of clan leader and is able to use about three chakra tails worth its power can sign contract. And what it looks like it was accomplished only by Me." said Naruto.

"Ah. So can you please summon Kyuubi here? I wish to speak with him." asked Sarutobi. Naruto looked a little uneasy. "Is it really necessary?"

"Ye-"attempted Sarutobi but was interrupted by knock on doors before Morino Ibiki, head of T&I department entered office. "Hokage-sama, Naruto-san I'm sorry for interruption. I came here to give report about Mizuki's reasons to betrayal. From what he said he did it for Orochimaru seeing that Sanin marked him with his cursed seal. I also wish to speak with person who gave him such beating. It's because Mizuki spoke before I could even touch him so I wish to know what said person did to him to get him break so fast."

"Thanks Ibiki. Also for you request I think that if Naruto here will do as I asked you will be able to speak with said person. But I must inform you that what you will se now is labeled as S class if not double S secret.

"I really don't have choice did I?" asked Naruto. Receiving negative Naruto mumbled something about someone skinning him alive summoned Kyuubi. After he did it he was greeted with angry voice of Kyuubi. **"Kit I told you not to summon me. Or do you have a death wish?"**

"I'm sorry Yoko-san but someone wants to speak with you. And I neither wanted to summon you."

Ibiki looked wide eyed on small Kyuubi before him. "Hokage-sama you're telling me here Kyuubi-san did that number on Mizuki." **"Do you have some problem with it mortal? You can be happy that I left that piece of thrash alive so you can interrogate him." **asked a little irritated Kyuubi.

"No not at all. It just surprised me but seeing who did it to him I think he made it quite nice from that encounter." said in hurry Ibiki. After all no one would want to be on bad side of Kyuubi if he saw what can demon do to a human. Then he bowed to Hokage and Kyuubi before leaving office.

"**So kit something else? Or can I resume to my sleep? I had a nice dream you know." **asked still little mad Kyuubi. "Jiji here wished to speak with you Yoko-san. I think it will take some time before you could return." spoke Naruto.

Next half hour Sarutobi discussed with Kyuubi things regarding kitsune clan contract and what it entails. Hiruzen was now aware that Naruto as first holder of contract was allowed to have another person to sign it but only if said person met approval of at last two elders of clan. Also if no one met required conditions next holder will be next jinchuuriki of Kyuubi who will control said three tails of chakra.

"Oh that brings me another thing on mind. You said jinchuuriki can sign only if can control three tails of you power. May I ask how much Naruto can control now?" asked Sarutobi. **"Well kit can now control six tails of my power. But for his age it is big succeed as his mother and Shodaime's wife were able in same time control only two tails of my power. Now if you will excuse me I will return to seal because I am really tired now." **said Kyuubi.

"Thanks Yoko-san this is all I wanted to know. Naruto don't forget you still have to go academy tomorrow. And good luck with your team. Oh and don't bother to ask I won't tell who are you with." said Hokage.

"Thanks jiji. Oh and by the way ever used kage bunshin? It can help with lot of things not just recon missions." said Naruto. "Huh? What do you mean?" "Well since you can't figure it out what about paperwork? I think it will be faster with use of kage bunshin."

Sarutobi smacked himself. "And they are calling me a god of shinobi. Thanks Naruto." he said as he summoned four clones to deal with paperwork. "Not a problem jiji. Have a nice night." greeted Naruto as he left.

Next day in morning

Naruto yawned and stretched his legs. He almost immediately jumped from bed and changed into his normal clothes excited as hell. Reason as that today he will be assigned to his team and he couldn't wait.

'_I hope I will be with some of mine friends. I think jiji could place me on team with Shikamaru but its impossible seeing that we both have high IQ. Maybe I will be in team with Hinata-chan.' _thought blonde as he ate his breakfast.

When he finished breakfast he put his shoes on and almost ecstatic ran from apartment. Half way to academy he met Iruka. Said teacher was only moving at walk speed due his back not healed yet but moving nonetheless.

When Iruka saw Naruto he stood for a second staring at him. Naruto was wearing his black cloak with flames, Kyuubi and kanji for demon fox on it. His pants were clean and he had his headband tied around his head with black cloth. His cloak was moving as wind blew around along with his golden bangs.

Iruka though he almost saw ghost. When he saw how wind moved his hair and cloak Iruka thought he saw shadow of Yondiame himself stand above Naruto {like in shippuuden when . Naruto beaten Kakashis rasengan with his rasengan}_'Change his cloak for white one with flames, and into blue pants and blue long sleeved shirt with jounin tactic vest and you could swear Yondaime stands here.' _spaced out Iruka.

"Sensei are you ok?" waved Naruto into face if Iruka. Shaking his head Iruka again concentrated on Naruto. "Yeah I just thought I saw ghost of past." "Huh? What do ya mean?" asked Naruto. "Well when I saw you I just thought for a second that I'm looking on your father and not you. I really can't believe we never realized you're his son." said with faraway look.

Touched Naruto felt his eyes to moisture. "Thanks sensei. It... It means much to me. I promise you that I will show everyone I'm worthy being his son." hugging Iruka he cleansed his eyes and continued "Lets go Sensei. I want to know already who my teammates are. And I'm sure everyone else is ecstatic to know either. So don't let them wait."

Naruto supported Iruka for him to be able to walk little faster and both made their way to Academy. There their paths parted as Iruka went to teachers lounge to pick some documents he will need and Naruto went to classroom.

When he entered he saw that half of class was already here. When he looked to back of class he saw something not so pleasant. Kiba was currently sitting on his chair leaning before Hinata and dangerously invading her personal space.

"C'mon Hinata-chan. Why don't you want to go out with me? It's not like dobe will ever notice you. He may be smart but in this he's as oblivious as Sasuke. What do you see on him anyway? I'm ten times better than that looser." he was saying Hinata.

Naruto, who don't like what he was seeing silently snuck upon Kiba and now stood right behind him. When Hinata saw him standing there her face almost lit up from joy. It was oblivious that she didn't liked what Kiba was doing but she was too kind to tell him to piss off.

Kiba saw Hinata's face lit up and got an uneasy feeling. Deciding not to turn around he asked "He's right behind me isn't he?" Naruto leaned closer and spoke in silent manner that made Kiba almost piss himself "And what if I am dogbreath? What do you want to do about me if you're ten times better than me huh?" he said in mocking tone.

"Let me tell you small secret. When I was sparring against you during classes all hit I made was about twenty percent of mine strength right now." He spoke barely as whisper. Kiba started to uncontrollably shake. During one of those spars he was assigned against Naruto. In the end Naruto knocked him out with just one punch into his jaw. Sheer strength of that impact was so strong to break his jaw in several places.

"Now if you don't want to feel mine full strength I would advice you to leave mine seat for both yours and Hinata's sake. It's oblivious that she's uncomfortable with it but she's so kind that she won't tell you to piss of to not hurt your feelings. As you see for that job she got me. Now piss off dogbreath or I will help you." finished Naruto with hint of anger in his voice.

Kiba sweating bullets immediately shot up and back to into his seat. Grateful Hinata bowed to embarrassed Naruto "Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you for telling Kiba to back off." "It's nothing Hinata-chan really. I would do it always for you." he spoke with light blush covering his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Hinata.

'_Naruto-kun, Is he, is he blushing? Could he like me? No he couldn't like someone as pathetic as Me.' _thought Hinata. "No problem Hinata-chan. I couldn't let Kiba to upset you anymore. I saw you were uncomfortable with it. And me too." said Naruto last sentence to himself.

Suddenly they heard two pairs of legs running and then doors opened as Sakura and Ino ran into classroom. "FIRST!" both shouted. "See Ino-pig? I was here first so I get to sit beside  
>Sasuke-kun." "No way forehead girl. I was here first. I get to sit beside Sasuke-kun."<p>

Naruto groaned in annoyance and yelled. "Will you shut both?" both girls immediately shut up and looked on Naruto. "Good now are you two playing it or are you so demented that you didn't noticed there are seats at BOTH sides of Sasuke?" blonde asked.

Said girls had stunned look on their faces. _'Why didn't I realized it?' _both thought. Sitting each at one side of Sasuke they hummed happily while Sasuke glared daggers on Naruto, who to his amusement found that scene very funny.

Sliding doors open Iruka entered office. His clothes were little baggy and his bandages on stomach were somewhat exposed. Reaching eyebrow Naruto asked "Sensei what happened to you? When we came to Academy you weren't in such state of dress or should I rather say undress?" Iruka chuckled nervously blushing from embarrassment "You see Naruto I had a little encounter with one tokubetsu jounin." Reaching another eyebrow with amused smile Naruto spoke. "And that tokubetsu jounin would happen to go by name Mitarashi Anko right?"

Iruka blushed more. "No need to say anything Sensei. By the way congratulations I was beginning to wonder when it will happen. She deserve someone nice cuz she had same life as Me." blue eyed wonder chuckled to himself.

Iruka blushed more while rest of class got puzzled look. "Okay Naruto you had yours fun. Now let's divide you to your teams." said Iruka. Naruto drifted to sleep until he heard. "Team seven is Uchiha Sasuke." most of girls in class immediately shot up "Haruno Sakura." Sakura jumped and started screeching about true love wining all until she felt cold glare from Naruto that shut her up "And Inuzuka Kiba."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kiba. "Why I must be with that prick and his rabid fangirl?" he whined. Naruto clutched his sides laughing hard. He regretted he didn't take his camera today with him because expression of Kiba's face was priceless. That would be blackmail material of century.

"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." finished Iruka. "Next team consist Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata perked up wondering who her teammates will be. "Aburame Shino." Shino jusr raised eyebrow. "And Uzumaki. Huh? Oh right Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." When said Namikaze everyone save clan heirs wondered where did in hell they heard that name. Said heirs had surprised look on their faces.

Said surprised look should survive longer than two second have it not been for squeal of pure joy any of Sasukes fangirls would be proud of. When they all turned onto a origin of squeal they saw very red Hinata trying to blend into chair. "Uhm sorry?" attempted faintly Hinata. Sighing Iruka said. "You jounin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Now before it gets bored team nine is still active so we will skip it. Team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Akimichi Chouji. Jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Shikamaru and Chouji smiled while Ino just dig her head into her hands, brooding that forehead girl is with Sasuke while she's struck with those two.

"So you have hour to eat your lunch before meeting your sensei. I wish all of you good luck. Oh Naruto may I speak with you?" left Iruka room along with Naruto. They stopped in one of corridors. "So may I know HOW do you know about mine relationship with Anko?" teacher asked. "Oh c'mon Sensei it's oblivious that she got a thing for you. And I recently noticed that you're repeatedly back hidden hickey on you neck." grinned Naruto.

"Since when you are expert on love Naruto? From what I saw you didn't even notice someone likes you too." grinned now Iruka. "You mean Hinata sensei?" asked in sweet voice Naruto. Iruka was bug eyed. "You know about it? How? I mean why didn't you say anything to her?"

"Sensei you know Hinata. She would faint on spot if I will come to her and say 'Hey Hinata I know about your crush on me. What will we do with it?' and besides I was not sure about my own feelings." "Wait. You have crush on her too?" "Well I didn't know for sure until I was in class and saw Kiba making move on her but now I'm certain that I like her. Maybe even love her." mumbled last words Naruto. "But basically yeah I have a crush on her. Just look at her. She is kind, nice, timid and extreme cute with that blush of hers. Heck even Yoko-san likes her. I even had a few dreams about her." finished blonde.

"Well seems I'm not only one who met some luck. I will let you now return to your team Naruto. See ya sometimes later." waved Iruka.

Naruto returned back to class and saw Shino and Hinata sitting in last row waiting on him. He sat to them and smiled on Hinata and nodded towards Shino. Hinata in response blushed and Shino nodded back. "Ano Naruto-kun we were discussing with Shino-kun why they decided to place us like that. We realized that me and Shino-kun are good in tracking but why they placed you to us?"

"Ehh I think that's mine fault Hinata-chan. You know when I arrived I met with council and I recommended them to put me into team with someone from yours clan because I have something that can be used on big distance. And having Hyuuga as a teammate that would look for some targets and in same time check for ambushes can be very useful."

Hinata blushed again. Naruto-kun requested her, she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Waiting for their sensei they ate and chatted about some stuff. After hour into room came man with cigarette in his mouth with normal jounin pants and vest. Along with him came woman with red eyes long black hair and outfit that looked like made from bandages.

"Team ten with Me." said man. "Which of you is team eight." said woman. Naruto looked at his teammates and they stood up. "You are? Good now follow me."

They left class and went from Academy while hearing Kiba bicker that Naruto and Shino got hot sensei. Coming to a small bridge she stooped there and looked at her charges. "Okay now we will introduce and which are our skills so we know what we can expect from others." Receiving nod she started.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I like hanging out with mine friends especially at drink in evening. I dislike perverts, rapists and people who don't take us kunoichi seariously. Mine skill is genjutsu" said Kurenai.

"Ano my name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like cinnamon buns, pressing flowers and Naruto-kun." said Hinata with light blush "My dislikes are arrogant and cruel people. My dream is to become great leader of our clan and …." trailed off Hinata looking at Naruto. "I'm proficient in taijutsu style of my clan."

"I'm Aburame Shino. My likes include bugs and searching and breeding new species of bugs. I dislike people who hate or kill bugs and people who can't say difference between us and our bugs. My dream is to become stronger than my father and to find a lot of new bug species." Shino took a deep breath. "My skills are tracking and fighting with my clan bugs."

"Uhm Sensei I wish to tell you something. Part of what I will say is S class secret." said Naruto shocking Kurenai. "First I should start with mine name right? Okay I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. To the next thing. You all remember Kyuubi attack twelve years ago right? They told you that day father killed Kyuubi right? Well that's not truth. You see as strongest of bijuu Kyuubi can't be killed. Instead father sealed it in newborn. It just happened that that newborn was his son. What next? Ah I'm sure you remember how I disappeared five years ago right? Well I was sent on training trip with man called Prophet as Hinata with Shino surely noticed yesterday. But here comes the S class part. You see that man was not from our universe. On his home planet he was kidnapped by some aliens which managed sent him to us. So he came here, asked Hokage-jiji about making him some weapons and took me on road. It also happens that he was in his world special soldier who was wearing so called nanosuit. When he died he passed that thing of me. I will show you what it can do later. But here comes cherry on top of pie. You know about year and half ago I meet Kyuubi. It turned out that Yoko-san was forced to attack Konoha after being ripped from his precious host, whose name I won't reveal. So we spoke and now he's helping me to control his power and sometimes in fight. Also I'm now able to use six tails of his power. Soooo that would be all." explained Naruto.

Shino, Hinata and Kurenai were all quiet as they went through all what Naruto said. Naruto being uncomfortable with silence decided to speak. "So?" Shino raised eyebrow. "Hmm?" "Well you don't hate me like those stupid villagers who think I'm Kyuubi reborn?" "Naruto-san you know that I host our clan bugs in mine body right? So do you think that I'm bug as well?" Naruto shook his head. "So you see container and prisoner are not same thing."

"Naruto-kun I knew about Kyuubi a long time. I heard father speak with mother about it when I was four. And I know you are not Kyuubi as you are too kind and nice on demon." Shicked Hinata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I as a friend of Anko know how alone you felt. I don't think you are Kyuubi because that was action you had no chance to prevent. But I'm glad that you told your teammates as well. It shows that you trust them enough to tell them most of your deepest secrets." finished Kurenai. "Now can you please tell us your likes and skills?"

"Guys thank you. Now mine likes are ramen, hanging out with friends and learning new jutsu and other those things. I dislike temes, fangirls, three minutes to make ramen and all who think I'm Kyuubi reborn. My dream is to became hokage, to protect my precious people." much to Kurenais shock. "And my skills are taijutsu, high class suiton and fuuton ninjutsu, long ranged weapons like guns, explosives and distraction items and stealth. I totally suck at genjutsu and I only know how to dispel them." finished blonde list of his abilities. "Oh and I'm proficient in fight with Ulak blades. Also I have in mine possession Kitsune summoning contract."

"So now I see why Hokage-sama placed you here. Originally that had to be sorely tracking team but when Hokage-sama added we became track and capture team along with infiltration. Now we will proceed to genin test of your abilities." spoke Kurenai.

"Ano sensei we did test already in Academy. Aren't we genin already?" asked hesitantly Hinata. "Good point Hinata. But no that test was just to wed out hopeless individuals. When you get divided to team your sensei will test you if you are capable of being genin otherwise you're sent back to academy." responded Kurenai.

"Now your objective is to find me and tag me. But you must get to me unnoticed got it?" asked raven haired jounin. All soon-to-be genin nodded. "Good now you got time to sunset to find me. Good luck." Kurenai puffed in white smoke.

Turning to his team Naruto asked. "Shino you have you placed any of your bugs on sensei?" Shino nodded. "Good now here is the plan. After we locate sensei I will make one clone that will find some high ground with Hinata to secure place. Shino will hide somewhere near them while I will sneak in cloak mode of suit to get to sensei. Once I will be in position I will send mark to clone who will tell Shino to try distract sensei. When she will be focused on Shino I will get behind her and restrain her. Okay?"

Both youths nodded and went into action. They found Kurenai in café at market sitting at table and drinking tea. Creating clone he sent Hinata on roof top with it to prepare his Sniper with sleeping shot if necessary. Shino waited near them looking for signal while Naruto activated cloak and shuck into café.

He sent mark to clone who relayed it to Shino. As Shino walked to café Naruto saw Kurenai tense slightly. Seeing his chance he snuck behind her and quickly twisted her arms behind her back. "Gotcha sensei. Look like we have passed your test."

"Not yet Naruto. You see I can still escape." countered Kurenai. "That won't be vise sensei. You see that roof across market? I placed mine clone with Hinata there ready to shot sleeping shot if you will resist. She can easy see from that there to most of places of Konoha and clone would immediately shoot once she will locate you." smirked Naruto.

"I see you got it planned well. But tell me how did you sneak upon me? I didn't notice you." smiled Kurenai. "Cloak of suit." simple said Naruto.

"Very well you passed test. Let's gather your teammates I want to tell you something." smiled Kurenai. When team gathered she said. "Congratulations to becoming genin. I'm impressed you were so fast at getting at me. I'm proud of all of you. Meet me tomorrow at 7 am. at training ground 8. We will start training and doing missions from tomorrow. Dismissed."

With that she turned and left he team. Saying goodbye rest of team eight left to their homes to celebrate beginning of their carrier as genin.

TBC

Author note: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a busy week and a few time to write actually. I hope you will enjoy this chapter because next will be little changed mission to wave and new characters to meet. Also I hope that I will have beta by the time I will publish another chapter. Xlame out.


	4. Wave mission

**M6l99 the sekond: **I will add Ceph invasion. Also I will make some mission about it after Chuunin exams. Oh and I will use just Ceph from Crysis 2 and maybe some bigger types from first game. Also in this chapter Naruto will get some help. If you wonder who it is first letters of his name are M. S.

Ah and also I never learned Japanese so techniques I don't know how to say will be in English

Oh and sorry to all big fans of Crysis. In first chapter I didn't knew name of Prophet so I wrote that he don't have name. I'm really sorry for it. But in won't change it now cuz it will be too much work now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Crysis.

Wave mission

Brown cat with ribbon was sneaking towards bush. It was hiding from its pursuers who were dangerously close to it. Cat heard some cracking and immediately shot into blush and further to forest. Second later black blur sped through place.

"Yoko to Red eye. Target was spotted near my location. Requesting Lavender eye to check area for target." chirped communicator of woman with codename Red eye. "Request granted. Lavender eye investigate."

"This is Lavender eye to Yoko target is about two hundred meters west from your position. Kikai your position is about three hundred meters south-west from target." said gentle voice from communicator.

"This is Yoko I see target. Requesting permission to capture." asked again Yoko from communicator. "Permission granted Yoko. Go for it." responded Red eye.

Soon from communicator were heard sounds of scratching and screeching along with long line of curses. One minute later screeching stopped and gentle voice said from communicator. "Target captured. Ribbon on ear confirms that this is Tora the Cat. Also Yoko suffered scratched face but nothing serious. It's already healing."

Kurenai smiled. "Good job Hinata. Pick you teammates and meet me in front of hokage tower." Then she ran into direction of tower. Her team was there before her along with Tora happily purring in Hinatas arms and Naruto still with red cheeks glaring at cat and Shino standing strategically between Naruto and Hinata should Naruto decide to end cat.

"Nice job team. I'm proud how good you handled situation and coordinated yourself. As reward I'm giving you free rest of day. Now let's hand over Tora." again smiled Kurenai as they walked into tower.

On way in they met team seven. Naruto and Sasuke just glared at one another while Kiba was almost dancing in joy. "Guess what guys? We got our first C rank. Can you believe it?"

Naruto cocked eyebrow. "You sure teme here with banshee can handle it Kiba? I'm confident in your abilities but those two are just too inexperienced in my opinion." "Hn as if you will do better dobe. I'm sure you would run on first chance when bandits will show up." spat Sasuke.

"Kiba you should put your emo pet on leash before he bites someone. You know it's dangerous to let untamed animals to run around." remarked Naruto causing Hinata to giggle. Sasuke just growled. "See what i mean?"

Kakashi spoke before Sasuke could do anything. "Team meet me in two hours at gate. Dissmised." and went poof. Team seven said their goodbye {read: Kiba said goodbye, Sasuke left with nose high in sky and Sakura as good fangirl went with him almost worshiping ground he walked on.}. Naruto sighted "I swear should Shinobi be as strong as their ego Sasuke would be hokage now." "We know Naruto, we know. But be happy that at last you're on team with us. I heard that before you came Kiba was originally placed on your spot in team. But enough of chit chat lets handle over Tora." said Kurenai.

Team entered briefing room where waited wife of fire country daimio. "Tora my poor kitty. I was so worried about you. Here is your payment Hokage-san." spoke wife if daimio while choking Tora to death with her bosom.

Everyone in room sweat-dropped. _'No wonder cat always run away.'_ Hiruzen waved goodbye to wife of daimio and then turned to team eight. "Good job team. We have no more missions today for you so you're dismissed." Team eight bowed and left tower.

Before tower Kurenai turned to her team. "Okay since we have no more missions you have rest of day free. Enjoy your free time and don't get into trouble." chorus of hai sensei responded her and Kurenai left.

Shino then excused himself that he got some work in compound of his clan and left too. Naruto turned on Hinata. "So Hinata-chan want to go eat somewhere?" "Hai Naruto-kun I would like to. I know some nice store where they sell cinnamon buns and some other bakeries." Hinata blushed. "Okay lead the way."

Naruto and Hinata went to store. In there they bought some cinnamon buns. They ate them sitting under tree chatting about some random stuff and laughing when they said some good jokes.

18:00 that day in hokage office

Sarutobi was leaning in his chair smoking his pipe. He had thanks to kage bunshin finished his paperwork long ago. He decided to read his Icha Icha when one of his shinobi ran to office. "Hokage-sama we have a message from team 7. They encountered some nuke-nins in their mission and request backup."

Hiruzen sighed from coming headache and gave orders. "ANBU get me here team 8 ASAP."

With Hinata and Naruto

"Neh Hinata-chan what do you want to do?" asked Naruto. "Ano, I think it would be nice just to sit in some quiet place and watch sky." Blonde placed his hand under his chin and though about it. "It's good idea. Also I know one place no one will disturb us."

He took her hand and almost ran off when ANBU with hawk mask showed. "Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-san Hokage-sama requires your presence." Naruto cursed under his breath. "Hai hai, were on the way." with that ANBU poofed away. "Well Hinata-chan it seem that I will have to show you that place later." "It's okay Naruto-kun I understand." Then both walked to tower

Ten minutes later

Team 8 stood before hokage's desk while Hiruzen watched clouds pass by from his chair. "Team 8 I appreciate that you shown so fast. Ten minutes ago we received message that team 7 was attacked in their mission by Demon brothers, nuke-nin from Hidden mist village. They defeated them and then found that their target was bridge builder. Kakashi then immediately sent request for backup. Your mission is to assist team 7 until end of their mission understood?"

Team 8 nodded. "Good now I want you to head out immediately. Dissmised." finished Hiruzen. Team 8 bowed and left office. "Go pack and meet me in hour at gate." said Kurenai.

Naruto ran to his apartment and packed his gear. He unsealed from his scroll hidden in his cloak both his pistol, SCAR rifle, two frag grenades just in case if needed, his Ulaks and about ten flashbang grenades. Then he packed food, tent, sleeping bag, and other equipment into storage scroll. Picking his cloak from his bed he hid scroll in cloak and placed his gear under it. Ulaks and SCAR were strapped to his back, while pistols were on his thighs and grenades in his pouch.

Checking if he has all he sealed into weapons scroll another thirty grenades and sniper with shotgun and left to gate. When he get there he noticed he was first to arrive so he just sat under tree and waited on his team.

Ten minutes later Shino shown with backpack on his back and sat beside Naruto. After another five minutes Kurenai and Hinata came. Checking on equipment of her team Kurenai noticed lack of backpack on Naruto's back. "Naruto where is your backpack?" Naruto just opened his cloak and took out his storage scroll.

"Ah ok. So as you heard we were sent to help team 7. I want every one of you to be focused on mission ok? Good now hurry up I hope we will catch them before some trouble come up." said Kurenai.

Team 8 then leapt into trees and went into direction of team 7. After about hour of running they noticed some holes in road. "This must be where team 7 engaged demon brothers. This mean we were close to them." said Hinata as she leapt into another tree.

With team 7

Kakashi cursed under his breath. They were attacked by Momochi Zabuza A-class nuke-nin from Kirigakure. Kakashi engaged him while his team was guarding bridge builder. Battle went good for Kakashi but Zabuza caught him in Suirou no jutsu. And now his team was playing on heroes only to be slaughtered by Mizu bunshins Zabuza made.

"Stop playing on heroes and get away from here. You don't stand a chance against someone like Zabuza." yelled Kakashi on Sasuke and Kiba.

Of course neither of them listened. Kiba just attacked bunshins only to be sent back by kick into stomach. Sasuke smirked and took out one of his windmill shurikens and threw it at real Zabuza. "Brat are you serious? Something like this can't even hit me." he caught shuriken with his free hand.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. Then happened something no one expected. All mizu bunshins dispersed back into water while real Zabuza was thrown on his back thus releasing Kakashi from water prison. Grumbling Zabuza got on his feet and spoke "What the hell was this?"

"Dunno Zabuza but right now you en here." said Kakashi as he and Zabuza made some hand seals. **Suiton: Suiryudan** they yelled when big water dragons rose from surface of lake and clashed together. Zabuza immediately started another set of hand seals when shout Suiryudan came from side and another water dragon smashed into Zabuza sending him into tree.

Kakashi looked for origin of that dragon when he saw person with Konoha headband and blonde hair standing on water while rest of team 8 landed near team 7 and bridge builder. "Team 8 reporting for duty Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi. "We were sent by jiji as backup for your team. But for now who are we facing?" responded blonde. "Momochi Zabuza, demon of hidden mist." "Momochi Zabuza? Why is seem familiar? Ahh never mind I can't remember." spoke Naruto.

Kakashi sweat-dropped turning on Zabuza who was pinned to tree courtesy of Naruto. "I think it's time to die Zabuza." just as he said it two senbon struck Zabuza from side and embedded into his neck. Then female Hunter-nin jumped into clearing.

"Thank you for distracting him. I as tracking him down a long time." said Hunter. Kakashi U eye smiled "No problem. Do you need help with disposing body?" "No it won't be necessary." said Hunter and picked body. Kakashi's eyes widened and he ran to hunter just as she performed shunshin from clearing.

He cursed under his breath and turned on Naruto had hand under his chin and mumbled something. Just a millisecond later he suddenly shouted "GOT IT." Needless to say everyone was confused after this remark.

"Got what Naruto?" asked Kurenai. "I remember why Zabuzas name seemed familiar. I was asked to do something just in case I meet him by Mei." explained blonde. Looking around he asked "Where is Zabuza by the way?"

Kakashi face palmed "Naruto three minutes ago just one fake hunter-nin took Zabuza away. So if you want anything to him you must wait until he attacks again." "Huh? Fake Hunter-nin? So that was that nice scent I smelled." Hinata saddened a bit after hearing this. _'Naruto-kun says she smell nice. I knew I never had a chance.' _let outsigh shy Hyuuga.

"You could smell her? How? Not even I could do it and nose of our clan is best." blurted Kiba. "You know Kiba I got a friend of mine that granted me smell and sight similar to fox. And as you surely know foxes are know for better smell than dogs." deadpanned Naruto.

"Alright lets get to Tazuna;s house before someone else attacks us." let know Kakashi. He made one step before he collapsed on ground. Naruto ran to him and crouched next to his side. Covering his Sharingan eye he picked Kakashi from ground and followed his team and team 7.

"What is with Kakashi Naruto?" asked Kurenai. "He got severe chakra exhaustion. Nothing serious but he will be out of commission for at last week." explained Naruto.

Tazunas house

"I'm home." yelled Tazuna. From kitchen ran woman with long raven hair and black eyes and nice figure and hugged Tazuna. "Father." she said. Then she noticed also team 7 and 8. "Tsunami these are ninja I hired to protect me. Team 7, team 8 this is my daughter Tsunami."

Tsunami gave them polite bow. "Thank you for protecting my father." Kakashi gave her his U eye smile. "There is no need to thanks Tsunami-san." "Still I thank you. Come dinner will be ready soon." Tsunami said as she led them to kitchen.

Zabuzas hideout

Zabuza groaned as hunter removed senbon from his neck. "Ahh why are you so sadistic Haku? That wasn't necessary. And why are you still wearing that stupid mask?" Haku removed her mask and smiled on Zabuza. "I like that mask Zabuza-sama. Also that wasn't sadistic. I could have aimed for pressure point in yours crotch instead of neck you know." she innocently smiled. Zabuza covered his crotch cringing a bit.

"I wanted bridge builder dead Zabuza. So disappointing, maybe you're just useless." spoke voice from doors. Haku scowled when she heard it. "What do you want Gato?" she spat. "Dead bridge builder. That's what I want. And you let him go." sneered Gato. "Bridge builder will be dead before the bridge is finished." said Zabuza.

"He better be or." Gato left threat in air but suddenly found himself with senbon of ice pressed to his neck. "Watch who you are threatening scumbag." growled Haku. Gato's bodyguards drew attempted to draw their swords but found them frozen to sheets. "Enough Haku." ordered Zabuza.

Haku glared at Gato as she withdrew from him. "Look Gato I said that bridge builder will be dead. So can you now leave before Haku here loose her control and kills you?" asked Zabuza. Gato glared at him and left. Haku sighed as she turned on Zabuza. "I don't trust him Zabuza-sama." girl said. "I know Haku me neither but we need money. So what did you found Mike?" said swordsmen turning to seemly empty corner.

Out of thin air suddenly formed shadow covered figure. "Gato plans to betray you once you kill bridge builder. I heard him speaking to his men. He also plans to send two of his best man to capture Tazuna's daughter and grandchild." said person. "So we will have to kill him. Pity" shrugged Zabuza.

Tazuna's house

Naruto sat in couch thinking about training when Sasuke suddenly came to him. "Train me dobe." "Why?" asked just Naruto. "You're strong. You can train me to kill him." "So you're seeking power only for revenge? Then I won't train you." replied blonde. He thought about getting his rifle training on another level when Sasuke punched him.

"What was that for?" hissed angry jinchuuriki. "You know I thought you're strong but now I see you're only pathetic fool who don't know how to use power. I should take it from you same as that blue haired bitch of yours to start reviving my clan. Byakugan would make Sharingan only stronger." spat out Sasuke.

Naruto was seeing red. Kyuubi immediately started to calm Naruto down but that was no effort. "So you say power is only for ruling and conquering? Only for dominating the world? You're so obsessed with power that it won't allow see straight. You now answered your question why I don't train you Sasuke. I instead of you see power as a tool to protect mine precious people. You know I would pass you insulting me but insulting or threatening my precious people is another story. Now feel consequences of your actions." said Naruto.

Sasuke shuddered as chill ran down his spine when he saw Naruto's eyes change from deep blue to crimson red. He backed away a little when he felt Naruto's chakra spike and next thing he knew was his face embedded in wall. Kakashi with help of Kurenai and rest of group ran to them but stopped dead in tracks when they saw Sasuke trying free his face from wall. Sakura shrieked "Naruto-baka what did you do to Sasuke-kun? Why did you attack him?"

"Shut up banshee." growled Naruto as he sent her glare. Sakura winced under gaze of those crimson orbs. "Teme over there deserve what he got." Kurenai cautiously approached Naruto who cooled a little but enough to return color of his eyes back to normal. "Naruto what happened?" Naruto looked on Kurenai. "Teme came to me to demand training. I asked why he wanted power and he said for revenge. I refused and he punched me in face and then threatened to rape Hinata to have child with her. I got angry and you see result." explained in cube Naruto.

Everyone save Sakura looked disgusted after hearing this. "And you got angry for this? She should be honored to bear Sasuke-kun's child. You should be honored to be ..." Hinata interrupted Sakura with glare. "Listen you pink haired bitch. I got no desire in you spoiled Uchiha brat and I will never have. My heart is only for one man but it's not your idiotic Uchiha. Now shut up."

Everyone was bug eyed. Not that Hinata got angry but that Hinata, shy, timid, kind girl actually insulted someone. Sasuke finally got his head from wall and turned to Naruto. "How dare you. I'm and Uchiha. An elite. You should be begging for forgiveness now and giving me that bitch of yours as gift."

Naruto's eyes changed again as he slowly approached Uchiha. "Listen you spoiled bastard cause I will say this only once. Shut the fuck up or I will rip off your balls and feed them to my summons." He turned to doors. "Naruto where are you going?" asked Kurenai. "Cool down Seinsei." he responded and left.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke I'm disappointed in you. You not only attacked comrade but you threatened to rape another. You should be glad I don't put this into report." "As if it would matter. Council will just ignore it." said arrogantly Uchiha. Letting it go Kakashi turned around and moved back to kitchen. Hinata turned to Kurenai. "Sensei I know you will not approve it but I'm going to find Naruto-kun." and left to find Naruto. Kurenai just sighed and returned to kitchen too with rest of group.

Rooftop

Naruto was sitting on roof cooling from his anger. Short after he left room and got to roof he was speaking with Kyuubi and Prophet. "_**Kit I say rip off Uchiha's balls and force him to eat them. You would make world honor of wiping that clan from history."**_ Let Kyuubi know his opinion.

"_I know Yoko-san, but I can't do it because those old geezers on council will immediately call for my execution. Even with Hiashi backing me because of what teme threatened Hinata-chan I know they would at last banish me. "Countered_ Naruto

"_Then learn Fuinjutstu how you intended and make some seal and place it on Uchiha to make him sterile. It would still make favor to world." _proposed Prophet. "_Man it's not a bad idea. But still I think those old fossils have some ANBU in Konoha keeping eye on teme. But still its tempting."_ again refused Naruto.

Kyuubi and Prophet wanted to argue about it further but some noise behind Naruto interrupted them. Naruto jumped onto his feet with one of Ulaks in his hand. When he saw Hinata standing there he relaxed and placed Ulak back to its place. "Hey Hinata-chan please don't sneak like that on me. You nearly gave me heart attack." smiled Naruto and motioned to her to sit by his side.

Hinata blushed and fiddled with her fingers. They sat there looking at sea and surrounding forest until Naruto spoke "So what are you doing here? I'm sure you have something else to do then just sitting here with me doing nothing." Hinata was immediately saddened by this and responded.

"No, its pleasant sit here with you Naruto-kun. Also I wanted to thank you for defending me from Sasuke-san. I'm glad you did it." Naruto looked at her before he kindly smiled. "No it's my pleasure Hinata-chan. I would never anyone rape some girl in my presence. That and also I like you." whispered Naruto last part but Hinata still heard it.

She gasped in surprise and forced herself to ask him. "N-Naruto-k-kun what did you said?" "Huh? You mean that I would never let anyone rape woman in my presence?" "N-no what you said after it." "W-Wait you heard it?" asked Naruto in shock. He face palmed when Hinata nodded. "Well you know when I returned I somehow noticed you and your feeling for me. That and some of those training seasons we had together and I realized I somehow like you with help of Kyuubi."

"Wait you know about my feelings?" blushed Hinata incredible shade of red now. "Yeah, I realized them first day in Academy after my return." admitted Naruto rubbing his head in sheepish manner. Then he got serious again. "Ano Hinata-chan, I want to ask you something." "Naruto-kun?" raised Hinata eyebrow.

"Ano, Hinata-chan will you, will you be my girlfriend." rubbed Naruto his head. Hinata thought she's dreaming. _'No please it can't be true. Naruto-kun is asking me to be his girlfriend. Please Kami don't let this be dream. Please don't let it be dream.' _ "Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto uneasy with silence.

Hinata snapped from her daze and immediately fired "Naruto-kun this isn't dream is it?" "Well last time I checked I was awake. So do you want to accept?" "YES!" shouted Hinata with all her strength and tackled Naruto and hugged him only blush madly when she realized what she just did.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I ….." she was silenced when Naruto kissed her on lips. Her brain just shot down for first three seconds before she responded and they started to make out on roof. When they parted after about five minutes of intensive making out both were breathing heavy. Hinata sighed happily as she lay down on roof and dragged Naruto with her snuggling to him. Both were there watching stars enjoying presence of one another so they even didn't noticed when sleep claimed them.

Next morning

Hinata embraced her pillow enjoying its warmth and snuggled to it listening to its steady heartbeat. _'Wait heartbeat? From when have pillows heartbeat and are warm?" _slowly she opened her lavender eyes and was greeted with sight if sun kissed blond hair and whiskered face. Her face went immediately red. _'Oh my I slept in hands of Naruto-kun. But it felt so good.'_ she spaced out.

Naruto stirred a little and opened his eyes. Looking into eyes of his love he smiled "Good morning Hinata-hime slept well?" Hinata blushed more from nickname he gave her. "Hai Naruto-kun I slept actually very well. But I think we should return to house. I bet sensei is worried sick about us." Naruto nodded and stretched his limbs then helped Hinata stand up.

Upon entering house they saw all current occupants of house sitting in kitchen. Kurenai was actually glaring at Naruto. "Naruto where were you two? And I hope for your own sake nothing happened." she said. Naruto sighed before asking "Sensei did you or someone else heard something from roof?" Everyone in room shook their head. "Then you got both your answers."

Rest of day drifted slowly away as genins spent their time training under watch of Kakashi who was able to walk with help of crooks and Kurenai guarding Tazuna at bridge.

Three days later

During that time Naruto and Hinata were able to hold their relationship in secret. But still Kakashi and Kurenai noticed glances they were sending on second one during meals or guard duty with them. Still they were now meeting every evening on roof looking on stars.

It was evening now and people in house were sitting quietly at table eating dinner. None of them spoke until at the end of meal son of Tsunami, Inari spoke. "Why?" Everyone in room was puzzled. "Why what?" "Why are you still trying? Don't you get that if you will oppose Gato you will just die?" yelled Inari.

Naruto just said "Listen brat I don't plan to die anytime soon. You know Gato is just normal human like everyone else and like everyone else he can be killed. You just need help it a little." Inari was angered by this. "Why don't you just go to your families? Why to bother to help us normal mortal. What do you know of suffering?"

Temperature in room dropped visible when Naruto released extreme amount of killer intent. He looked on Inari who was terrified of fact that Naruto's eyes were again red. "You said suffering? What do you think you know of suffering you little piece of shit? You're still lucky that you have your mother and grandfather. Were you ever hunted, stabbed to death, tortured or set on fire for something you had no choice? Were you thrown on street at age of four to survive for two years on your own? Were you beaten on your own birthday by mob of angry villagers and shinobi who lost on day of your birth their loved ones because it's day when one of nine Bijuu attacked village? **WERE YOU?**" his voice became demonic at the end.

Naruto then stood up from table and marched from house. Everyone flinched when doors slammed behind him. Kakashi sighed when Sakura asked. "Sensei is it true?" Kakashi sighed again before he answered "What Naruto said was I think one third of what he had to endure." At this point girls had tears in their eyes. Hinata stood up and went for doors when Kurenai stopped her. "Let him cool down Hinata. I think he will need it." Hinata nodded but had sad aura around her when se returned to her seat.

Some random clearing in forest

Naruto slammed another punch powered by Kyuubi's chakra to tree. He panted as tree snapped in two halves in place of punch. When you would look around clearing you would saw holes of all sizes with some in size of miniature crater and big number snapped in half some of them smashed to pieces when Naruto punched or kicked them in anger. He took a deep breath to cool his head before he blacked out and collapsed on ground.

Next morning

Haku hummed some random tune holding basket with herbs. She was looking for some more to make mire ointment for Zabuza to recover. She came to clearing when she saw destruction what occurred there. Looking around she spotted something lying in grass. When she came closer she recognized Naruto. _'It's the kid who beat Zabuza-sama. I must be careful around him.' _She looked little closer on him. When she got eye on his muscles she blushed.

Deciding to wake him she shook his shoulders. "Wake up mister." Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Ahh man I had a nice dream. Huh who are you?" he asked when he noticed Haku. "My name is Haku. I'm civilian looking here for herbs." she half-lied. After all she was looking for herbs for Zabuza. "But when I came here I saw place destroyed and you lying here."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his back. "Ano someone angered me and I went to blow off some steam." "I see. So you're ninja right?" "Yep I'm ninja name's Uzumaki Naruto by the way. So you want help with picking those herbs?" Haku thought about it and then nodded.

They were picking herbs and chatted about random things. "So Naruto-san do you have any precious people?" Haku asked. Naruto smiled at her to which she blushed again. "Yeah I got a few precious persons. I also know that only true strength come from protecting those who are precious to you." Haku smiled too.

They continued in picking herbs when Naruto asked Haku something. "Haku-san could I ask you something?" Haku thought about it before she nodded. "Thanks. Could you please tell Zabuza that I have some message for him?" Haku smiled and nodded before she realized what he said. She immediately jumped on her feet and made some senbon from ice.

"How do you know?" she demanded. "Now no need to be jumpy. I knew all the time because you smell same as Hunter-nin who took Zabuza. And if you wonder how it's possible lets just say one friend of mine helped me a lot." calmly said Naruto.

He then stood up and turned to leave before he turned his head on Haku. "I just ask for chance to tell him that message. I will expect you tomorrow on bridge." he said and left. Haku stared at place where he stood and then picked her basket and went to hideout.

Tazuna's house

Naruto entered house and continued into living room. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tazuna and Tsunami tensed when he entered but relaxed after he smiled on them. "So you cooled down?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah I'm ok now. Do you know where Hinata or rest of is my ..." before he could finish something tackled him to ground. When he looked what it is he saw mess of blue hair. "Where have you been?" Hinata sobbed a little. "I was worried Naruto-kun that something happened to you."

"I know Hime. I needed to blow off some steam but I'm okay now." blonde smiled at Hinata. Coughing from stairs caught his attention. He turned his head to side and spotted Kurenai with folded arms and tapping her foot on floor. "Explanation NOW." red eyed jounin said.

"Ano sensei you remember four days ago when I got angry first time? How I and Hinata spent night on roof? Well we talked a little and result was that we started dating." Kurenai smirked and said to Kakashi "Pay up." Everyone in room sweat dropped when Kakashi drawn some Ryo and handed them to Kurenai. "Now everyone is here we must plan for tomorrow. It will be week from our last encounter and I'm sure as hell he will attack tomorrow." said Kakashi.

Next day

"Man why we must guard house?" groaned again Naruto. Hinata sighed and again explained. "Naruto-kun we discussed it yesterday. Both Seinsei's think Gato will try get hostage and also Kakashi-sensei's team got better chance to fair against Zabuza and his accomplice." Naruto nodded but still was angry. He had planned to talk with Zabuza and Haku and try to convince them to stop fighting.

He and his team were sitting in living room when they heard some noise from kitchen. Naruto shot up and darted there. Tsunami was struggling with two thugs Gato sent and Inari was lying at base of wall. Both thugs freeze when group entered" Shit Zori here weren't supposed to be shinobi." said one of them. "Well yours bad. Should have gathered some intel before heading here." said Naruto. He then disappeared and reappeared between thugs and knocked them out with quick chops to neck.

"What will we do now Sensei? I reaaly need to get on the bridge." pleaded Naruto. Kurenai rubbed her temples. "Okay Naruto you're allowed to head to bridge support Kakashi and his group. Now get lost before I decide to change it." Naruto jumped up and ran from house. Meanwhile Hinata and Shino tied thugs with rope and searched their pockets for anything useful or money. "What will we do sensei?" asked Shino. "Well we will guard house and wait until those two will wake up and interrogate them. Hinata check area if here are any other intruders." Kurenai ordered blue haired Hyuuga.

Meanwhile on bridge

Kakashi, Tazuna and team seven arrived at bridge covered in thick mist. They looked around until Sakura spotted some workers lying on ground. "What happened here Shizaru?" asked Tazuna worker. "It-it was the d-demon." said man before blacked out. Everyone was on alert now. "Be on guard guys we don't know where he is." said Kakashi to his genins.

It was now when they spotted two figures walking in mist. After a while it revealed to be Zabuza and female Hunter-nin. "Well, well, well look what we have here Haku. Hey Kakashi where is the blonde brat? I got some info he wants to speak with Me." said Zabuza. Kakashi was little suspicious now _'Why Naruto wants to speak about with Zabuza?' _he thought before he answered. "Dunno where he is. But enough talking we got work here."

Zabuza grinned. "Hmm man we may as well entertain ourselves before brat will arrive." In an instant six water clones surrounded bride builder and team 7. Zabuza then looked on shaking Sasuke. "Look on him Kakashi. He's so scared it's even visible." Sasuke then smirked. "I'm not scared. I'm excited." "Sasuke do it." Sasuke then disappeared and all six clones dissipated back into water. Zabuza looked at this amused and said to Haku. "Well Haku looks like brat is fast. He maybe will be challenge for you." Haku nodded. "It seems so Zabuza-sama." "Well what are you waiting for? Go enjoy youself."

Haku and Sasuke charged and clashed in middle with Kiba backing Sasuke. Sasuke attempted overpower Haku with his kunai but was surprised that Haku is not so weak how she seems. "You have three disadvantages here. Were surrounded with water, second is that one of your hands is occupied so you can't make handseals, third while you can't make seals I can." said Haku. She then performed one hand seal and with **Hijutsu: thousand water needles of death** all around them formed needles from water. Sasuke quickly jumped away but still got hit by some needles.

Haku meanwhile put some distance between her and Sasuke. She picked two needles from her holster and prepared to attack Sasuke in attempt to hit some of his pressure points. But sadly she was stopped when two whirlwinds descended on her. She managed to dodge but second one got her slightly in stomach sending her to ground. Getting up she saw that those whirlwinds were Kiba and Akamaru changed into clone of Kiba. "Well it seems that you got some skill after all. But enough now it time to finish this." she started make handseals. "**Hyuoton: demonic ice mirrors" **Haku cried out and around her, Sasuke and Kiba formed mirrors of ice.

She stepped into one of mirrors and images of she appeared in all of mirrors. Sasuke attempted to run away but right before gap between mirrors Haku appeared before him and kicked him into stomach. Rolling on ground back to Kiba he stood up and flashed through hanseals and cried out. "**Katon: goukakyu no jutsu"**. Big fireball flew through air on mirrors. Smirking he watched as fireball exploded. His smirk vanished when explosion disappear revealing unscratched mirror.

"My mirrors are made from chakra strengthened ice. Normal flames are not enough to melt It." informed them further Haku. Then on Kiba and Sasuke came rain of needles. When it ended both bodies reminded pincushions. She stepped out of mirrors and came before both boys. "I'm sorry I don't want to do this but our situation requires it." She prepared two needles and aimed for their hearths. She launched attack but before she was able to throw them something stopped her hand. Haku was looking around for any person around her until something her attention.

Out of thin air materialized person in armor which looked like pulsing. "Sorry Haku-chan I would love to let you kill them but they are my comrades." said person than Sasuke with Kiba collapsed. Them armor on his head disappeared revealing unruly blond hair and blue eyes along with three whisker marks on both cheeks of Uzumaki … ops Namikaze Naruto. Haku stared at him dumbfounded and then blushed when she realized how he called her … again.

She canceled her jutsu and smiled at Naruto. It was now when they heard sound of chirping birds and mist lifted revealing Kakashi running at Zabuza with hand covered in lightning. Haku's eyes widened when she saw Zabuza immobilized by summoned dogs and quickly created ice mirror. Naruto darted immediately to Kakashi ad hoped he won't be late.

Kakashi was just few steps before Zabuza when multiple things happened. First beside Zabuza appeared mirror from which came Haku and shielded Zabuza with her body, second Naruto in pulsing armor appeared one step before Haku ready to sweep Kakashi from his legs and last something grabbed Kakashi's wrist with Chidori.

Zabuza smirked while Naruto and Kakashi looked around for cause of it. Then another person materialized beside Kakashi in armor which was glowing red. "Good to see ya again Mike." said Zabuza. In Naruto's mind Prophet was sporting bug eyes and his mind was running miles. _'Hey Prophet any idea who he is?' 'Yeah if I'm right he is part of raptor team name's Michael Sykes codename Psycho. Try calling him Psycho I think he will respond.'_ Naruto mentally nodded.

"Hey, you in that Nanosuit. You won't happen to be know as Psycho right?" asked Naruto. Psycho was in state o mild shock that someone from this world knew about nanosuit. But then he noticed Naruto in slightly different suit. "Yeah I'm how do you know. W-wait that's Nanosuit how in a hell you have it." "Well I happened to be Prophet's apprentice. But that's long story I will tell you later." responded Naruto. "Kay I look forward to this. But we got some problems. Gato decided not to wait if we finish job and is heading here with his thugs. He should be here any minute."

Sound of clapping was heard on bridge. They turned to source of it and saw Gato with army of thugs standing at end of bridge. "And you're calling yourself demon Zabuza? You're nothing than a weak chibi demon. You know I never intended to pay you once you finish job. Oh and once you're dead I will make that bitch of yours my new personal slave. And I think Kumo will pay heavenly amount of money for that Hyuuga I get info is in this land. Man I can't wait." said businessman.

Naruto was now seeing red. "Zabuza I hope you don't mind if I will kill that motherfucker now. Cuz if yes you're unlucky." he said as once more sinister red chakra flared around him. Zabuza gulped and nodded. "Nope kid he's all yours."

Gato laughed at this. "I think it won't be as easy as we got advance in numbers." Naruto looked at him with his now red eyes and smirked. "You think so? **Kage bunshin no jutsu.**"

Twenty clones appeared in puffs of smoke in two rows ten in each. First row crouched and clones drawn out their SCAR's. "You know Gato for you should never insult ninja. You never know when they can make thousand of themselves. Oh and you should be honored cuz it was long time since someone got me to use bullets instead of chakra. Battalion FIRE." shouted Naruto.

Clones then started shooting followed by clapping of thunder. Gato's army never stood chance. Many of thugs ended with multiple holes in their body like cheese or into head or other vital organs. Other were crippled by hit into knees, elbows or spines only to be killed falling on ground by bullets flying around. When fire finally cased just Gato was still standing. But his end ended when Naruto drawn one of his pistols, powered bullet with Kyuubi's chakra and shot him into head. Gato's head exploded into shower of blood, bones and brain when bullet exploded upon contact. Now headless body of businessman fell backwards from bridge into water.

To say that rest of group was shocked was like saying Namikaze Minato was weak. When they finally snapped from their shock it was Psycho who first spoke. "Wow, I saw this last time when Nomad decimated that port on Lingshall islands. Kid where did you get that SCAR from?" "I will tell you tommorow in house. I'm tired now Sensei so let head back to house." Naruto turned to leave when he smacked himself into his forehead. "Shit I almost forgot. Zabuza I got a message for you from new Mizukage. She told me that if I meet brow less freak with huge sword to tell him his Fiancée is waiting for him and lifted bounty on yours head."

Zabuza looked confused. "Wait kid you're telling me that rumors about new Mizukage are truth? And it's no one else than Mei Terumi?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah I personally helped her to seat by defeating Yagura. So this means were not enemies anymore right?"

Now Zabuza nodded. "Yeah with death of Gato is contract void now. I'm sorry for attacking you Tazuna-san but job is a job and my just happened to be killing you." Tazuna nodded "Apology accepted. It's good to know that Gato is dead now thanks to you helping to draw him from his lair."

Group cheered a little until Naruto yawned loudly. "Man I don't know how you but I should use a big nap now. C'mon lets head to house." he proposed and turned to leave. Rest of group picked unconscious Sasuke and Kiba before they followed Naruto.

Aaaand cut. I'm sorry guys it took me so long to update but as you saw I was little distracted with first chapter of the Hunter and Prey. I hope you will like another chapter. Oh and sorry for so rushed ending of chapter but I'm tired right now and wana go sleep. Also I'm still loking for beta so if you're interested I'm open for any help. And last thing is I don't know if another chapter will be out again in two weeks because I have on my mind this month. So I may happen that next chapter will be out around New Year. Until next chapter peace. Xlame out.


	5. Of relationships, marriages and exams

**Leaf Ranger:** I'm glad to hear I'm getting better. Also I'm very happy you and other people who commented like last chapter. I hope I will please you with my writing {ehh sometimes it's to big nuisance I'm enemy with grammar} and chapters in story. Anyway enjoy next chapter.

**Quintonhas: **yeah I had same problem. But then one user on DeviantArt talked me into writing some story so I decided to write story about Naruto and one of my favorite games which is surprisingly crisis ….. shame my PC is too weak to actually run Crysis 2

**Sir Chris Orr: **thx for coment. I'm glad you like my story and I know about my problem with spelling, but I'm not born in English speaking countries so it's a bit problem for me. It really didn't help me that I'm enemy of grammars.

Oh and sorry I actually forgot to explain Kaiza's story in last chapter …. Just think as it has been explained. Shit I should really look again on first series. I'm actually forgetting it now.

Oh and I found out why it took me so long to update. I am actually writing most time in school or in city where my school is at student's house. When I'm at home I usually when I start writing after a few sentences stop writing and then play some game to get some ideas or I have to help parents in house with work and it take me lot of time plus I actually forget all ideas I had and have to start thinking anew. So please when are holidays at school have patience with me. I will try to change it but as for now its still problem.

Chapter 5: Of relationships, marriages and exams

"Wait kid, you're telling me that you and Prophet actually managed to do something that to Hargereve and his brainers took nearly six years in time of two years with no mechanics at all and with home made tools and parts?" picked Psycho his jaw.

Naruto just finished explaining Haku, Zabuza and Psycho explaining how he came to know Prophet, his condition in village and Nanosuit. "Yeah that's right. So Psycho how faired you and Nomad after Prophet disappeared?" said Naruto.

Psycho rubbed his temples and began explaining. "Well when he was kidnapped by that Seph Nomad found hostages and managed to get them into safety. We then conquered one port on islands and launched full scale assault on mountain in middle of island where Kjong held rest of hostages in mines. Nomad killed him, rescued daughter of Rosenthall and ended trapped in mine with only way out through static Seph ship. He managed to fight his way out and when he exited ship radius about one kilometer around mountain was frozen in some kind of sphere. I on second side of island meanwhile secured wagon with inactive fossil of alien Nomad encountered before. We then evacuated from Island. During process we lost Strickland because some big motherfucker with some shield attacked them and Strickland sacrificed himself so VTOL with Nomad can get away. We met again on aircraft carrier from which later general launched aircraft with nuclear missile on island which fucked up things more. At last before rocket was launched Helena, Rosenthall's daughter modified suit of Nomad to be walking weapon against Seph. It all ended when we lost Carrier to one fucking big battleship of Seph which Nomad sent to hell with prototype of Nuclear weapon modified to use with suit. We them went back to island and Nomad destroyed Sehp ship from inside by series of pulses from suit thanks to Helena. We returned then to America via Japan where Hargreve contacted us. Nomad was promoted to leader of squad and received your version of suit. Two years later Seph started invasion in New York. We were able to stall Seph but Nomad was in process infected with Seph virus. Dying he rescued from sank sub soldier codename Alcatraz and gave him suit and shot himself. I was sent to bring Alcatraz to Hargreve but when I finally encountered him I ended here about one year ago." finished Psycho his story.

"Oh. Sorry for Nomad from what I heard from Prophet he was good comrade. So what do you want to do now Zabuza, Psycho?" said Naruto. Zabuza shrugged with happy smile. "Well I will head back to Kiri and finally to wed Mei." Psycho sighed and responded too. "Well I will go with you to Konoha. I got some useful skills and if you manage to get me some good sniper rifle and SCAR I can make excellent assassin."

Naruto nodded deep in thoughts. Five minutes later he snapped of it and said to Psycho. "Yeah I think we would be able to make you some. I can lend you mine meanwhile before Jiji orders you new to be made. Also I recommend you get some chakra training so you can use chakra bullets." "I already know how to control chakra thanks to Haku-chan. She's great teacher if given chance and on top of it excellent medic. Although she has only herbs and ointments for now because we had never chance for someone to learn her medical jutsu." interrupted him Psycho.

Naruto nodded and then unsealed his sniper rifle from his back and let Psycho examine it. We he looked at it he whistled in awe. "Man kid who made this baby? It's better than half of guns I saw in US army." Naruto chuckled at thought. "Well I and Prophet made it. It took us almost year to just get materials. Completing it then needed another three months." "What is it made from?" asked excited Psycho.

Meanwhile in kitchen

Hinata, Haku and Tsunami were preparing meal for occupants of house. It turned out that Haku like cooking as much as Hinata and both were very happy to help Tsunami in there. "Girls please can you prepare table? We will have meal ready in a short while." Both girls nodded and picked up dishes and prepared them on table.

They had almost finished it when Haku asked. "So Hinata-san, what do you feel to Naruto-kun?" Hinata raised eyebrow. "Well what d you think? You mean as if I'm his girlfriend or if I feel something for him? Well I'm his girlfriend now." explained Hyuuga heiress. When those words escaped Hinata's lips Haku had sad aura around her.

Noticing it Hinata said. "You like him too Haku-san don't you?" Haku blushed but still nodded. "Well if you love him and he will love you back I have no problem with sharing him." Haku was confused now. "Why? Why would you share him with another girl?"

Hinata sighed. "Well I do not believe what I will say now but he's almost unstoppable. And I bet with his stamina he have I bet it would be hell to satisfy him in bed." She blushed with small amount of blood coming from her nose while Haku's face was flushed. "Also I want him to be happy and if he will be with more then one girl I won't mind. I just love him too much to let him go because he wants to have another girl." She smiled at Haku with kind and loving smile. Haku smiled as well as then prepared table. Tsunami called on them from kitchen. "Meal is ready, call others to table." Haku did as ordered and called everyone to table while Hinata finished table.

Everyone ate quietly as they enjoyed well prepared meal. When they finished Kurenai asked Tazuna. "When will be bridge finished Tazuna-san?" Tazuna scratched his head. "Well with speed how it going I think in three days." he answered. Kurenai nodded then got up when Tazuna went to bridge and accompanied him with Kakashi and Team 7. Rest remained in house as they had day off or didn't had mission.

Meanwhile girls dragged Naruto into their room saying they have to tell him something important. Inside Naruto sat on chair with his back to doors as girls sat on bed facing him. "Well what is it?" he asked. "Naruto-kun Haku-chan has something to tell you." said Hinata. Naruto raised eyebrow when she said chan suffix but let it go. He looked on Haku questionly while she started to squirm uneasy under his gaze. After nudge from Hinata to ribs she managed to get out of her. "Well Naruto-kun you see when I met you on that clearing something in me changed. I didn't know what was it but after bridge incident I realized what it is." She took deep breath. "Naruto-kun I like you." She said with bright red face.

Naruto was looking at her wide eyes. She blushed more and started do small circles with her leg looking on floor. He finally snapped from his daze and responded. "Ano Haku-chan, I also like you at last a little. But I don't want to hurt Hinata-chan. I don't know what to do." He sighed. Hinata smirked as she said to Naruto. "Well Naru-kun I know perfect response." Both sent her questioning look.

Still smirking Hinata turned on Haku, grabbed her by collar and kissed her fully on lips. Haku froze and Naruto was looking on them wide eyed fighting down nosebleed. Sadly he lost it and was thrown back, through door from room and right before Zabuza who gave him questioning look. "What happened kid?" Naruto picked himself up. "Nothing I just saw something interesting." Zabuza gave him questioning look which he just ignored.

Entering room and closing doors he said. "I take it was yes." He said wiping rest of blood from his face. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Well now just decide if we will keep it secret for now or let others know." Naruto said. "Let the others know what kid?" asked Zabuza snading in doors. Haku, Hinata and Naruto jumped into air before blonde scratched his head. "Ano you see Zabuza, it's just that Haku-chan wants to be my girlfriend."

Zabuza raised eyebrow. "I thought you already have girlfriend. And also I certainly know that polygamy is denied in Konoha." Naruto looked at his feet. "It is. But there is certain law called CRA or clan restoration act which allows last male of clan to take multiple wives." Zabuza raised his second eyebrow. "Oh Really? But from which clan are you last?"

Naruto sighed again "I'm not from just one clan I'm from two clans for which I'm both last heir. First is from former Whirlpool village, name's Uzumaki. I think you heard about them Zabuza." Zabuza nodded at this statement. "Second one is not so known until one of its last members. Name of this clan is Namikaze." Naruto looked from window at this.

"Namikaze. Hey that's the name …. Kid please doesn't tell me you're son of Namikaze Minato." Zabuza had saucer-like eyes. "Yeah I'm son of Namikaze Minato. Otherwise know as Yellow flash or." Naruto sighed at this." Or Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Girls picked their jaws from floor. Both then stepped to him and hugged Naruto. Meanwhile Zabuza processed this info. "Well Naruto I see you got some big name in bag. Does village council knows about it?" Naruto shook his head.

Haku then remembered something. "Naruto-kun that means your own father sealed Kyuubi into you." Naruto petted her on head and smiled at her. "Yeah Haku-chan he did. But I don't blame him. After all what Hokage he would be if he wanted from someone something he himself couldn't do." He then hugged both girls back. Zabuza smiled at this as he left room.

Later that day in evening

Haku was in her and Zabuza's room packing their things because work on bridge went better then expected and bridge will be finished tomorrow. She hummed some happy tune when she heard someone enter room. Turning her head, her happiness instantly disappeared. "What do you want Uchiha?" she asked. Sasuke smirked evilly which Haku don't liked. "Well I'm here to tell you that you will help me restore my clan. You're strong, with bloodline and also good looking."

Haku had disgust written in her face. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not interested." Sasuke stepped closer to Haku and she made step back. They continued this until she hit the wall. Sasuke get to her and said. "That wasn't request that was order." and caught Haku by her arms. Haku struggled to get free but naturally he was stronger. "Let me go!" she said.

Sasuke just smirked more and closed his mouth on her neck. "Let me GO!" Haku yelled. Three seconds after she yelled doors burst open and Zabuza was standing there. Scanning room he saw Sasuke glued to Haku and in instant was behind him and threw him off her by scrub of his shirt. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded in angry voice. Rest of group then entered room. Haku slid on floor and curled into ball sobbing. Hinata was in instant bz her side and send murderous glare to Sasuke.

Meanwhile copy-looser {my nickname for Sasuke} picked himself from floor. "He *sob* he came here to *sob* speak with me. *sob* *sob* He told me that I *sob* will be his breeding stock *sob* and I refused. He then *sob* told me that it wasn't request and *sob* wanted *sob* wanted to rape me" broke Haku into tears.

Temperature in room rapidly dropped as there was battling killer intent from three sources. Frist was from Kurenai as she despised and hated perverts and more then perverts she hated rapists. Second one came from Naruto reason we all know. And third one came from Zabuza reason unknown. Sasuke and Kakashi were sweating bullets from clashing KI {for unwise people KI= killer intent}.

Zabuza very slowly turned to Kakashi. "I recommend you to put your Uchiha pet on leash Kakashi. Or I will do it myself but only with his head. Now everyone get the hell out of room Haku needs rest. Everyone save Naruto and Hinata left. There were raised eyebrow when they remained but were met with silence. Sasuke was fuming that another girl refused him and was planning how he will get those girls.

Next day on bridge

Whole town gathered as our heroes were leaving. They wore smiles on their faces. Inari ran crying to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto merely smiled as he said "Inari its okay to cry when you're happy." Rest of team 8 smiled along with Zabuza, Haku and Psycho. Sasuke scoffed and Sakura was torn between agreeing and scoffing with Sasuke while Kakashi and Kiba had no reaction.

"You will come again right Ni-san?" pleaded Inari. Naruto ruffled his hair "Yeah I promise I will come see again. Be a good guardian to your mother kay?' Inari nodded. Naruto then turned around and Teams 7 & 8 with Nano soldier and both Mist nin left Wave country via bridge.

Three days later

Group sped a little as gates of Konoha ame to view. Haku stared in awe at great gate and mountain after it. Naruto chuckled at her expression. He thought about their farewell with Zabuza.

Flashback no jutsu

Group of shinobi came to crossroads when Zabuza spoke. "Well Kakashi, Kurenai here is where our path parts. I'm gonna head back to Kiri from here." Haku was torn between going with Zabuza to Kirigakure and Naruto to Konohagakure. She looked at Zabuza with lost look.

When he noticed it he smiled and told her. "Haku I'm not one to decide for you. Follow your heart what to do. I won't push you to come with me." She thought about it. Deep inside she felt something that told het to go with Naruto. Zabuza sensing how she decided said. "Go with him. I'm happy for you. Naruto can I speak with you?" he then asked.

Naruto followed him to small group of trees when Zabuza faced him and said. "I'm leaving Haku with you. I hope you will make her happy. If you broke her heart they will find only pieces of you am I clear?" Naruto chuckled. "Yeah I got it. You know Zabuza you now sounded like father now." Zabuza smiled at this remark. "Yeah I know. You know I never thought of her as tool. I consider her my daughter so I hope you will do your best to protect her." Naruto nodded to this and both returned to group.

Zabuza said his goodbye to Haku and Psycho and said at the end. "Be happy in Konoha you to and I hope to see you again soon. I will send invitations on wedding as soon as we will settle on date. Bye." She shouted and then jumped to trees and went his way.

Flashback no jutsu ends

Naruto nearly rolled on floor from laughter when he imagined Zabuza in tux on his wedding. They continued to gate where Izumo and Kotetsu stopped them. "Halt state your business." Kotetsu shouted. "Teams 7 & 8 returning from mission along with Momochi Haku who wishes to join Konoha and if I understand correctly subordinate of Naruto codename Psycho." answered Kakashi.

Both guards eyed group and let them in. They continued their way to Hokage tower, ignoring crowds sending them questioning, loving or in case of Naruto hatefull looks. They entered tower and went straight for office. Kakashi then knocked at door and waited for hokage to allow them in.

Inside of office group saw Sarutobi Hiruzen reading some important documents while three shadow clones did rest of it. Looking up from documents he greeted them. "Ah Team 7 and Team 8. I take it mission was a success. And who are those two with you?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, mission was a success. And those two are Michael Sykes known as Psycho and Momochi Haku. They wish to join village." explained Kakashi. Sarutobi raised eyebrow and asked Kakashi to explain. Another thirty minutes Kakashi with help of Kurenai in some parts explained how everything went from encounter with demon brothers, humiliation of Zabuza to Bridge massacre.

"Very well, I will accept Psycho and Haku to our ninja ranks. Any ideas which rank you are?" Hiruzen asked. Haku then spoke "Well I'm at last chuunin level. But I would like to be medic nin and have full medic training." Hiruzen nodded on this and waited for Psycho to spoke. "From what I know I'm on same level with weapons as Prophet when I last time saw him. I have a little training on chakra usage thanks to Haku-chan and Zabuza but nothing special. I think that if you teach me how to use chakra further and if your R&D section will make me some sniper rifle and SCAR I can be labeled as long range assassin or as you have it ANBU black-ops. Also my stealth skill is very high." summarized Psycho.

Sarutobi chuckled at this. "Yeah I know that stealth with those suits is extreme. Naruto-kun here had clone cloaked in my office whole day and I only found out when he said clone to show itself." Needless to say Team 7 and Kakashi picked their jaws from floor. Team 8 wasn't surprised as they already knew and Psycho with Haku didn't know why it was so shocking. After filling out documents Sarutobi then said. "Well now it only is remaining question where you will live." Hiruzen finished looking at Naruto.

As Naruto noticed he nervously asked. "Jiji why do you look on me? Wait I hope you're not implying that they will live with me." Hiruzen nodded. "Ahh fine I will take them in. But don't count that next time it will work again understood?" Naruto sighed in defeat. "Nah Naruto-kun I don't hope for it. Now will you please go and show your hosts your father's mansion?" {Yeah I know I didn't say he lives in his father's mansion. Mostly because I got idea just 5 minutes ago and thought about verbalizing it.} Naruto nodded again and Sarutobi dismissed them.

Everyone left and Naruto led his new guests to his home. When they stepped through gate Haku and Pszcho were wide eyed. Word mansion didn't describe very well his house. It was a freaking coumpound. "I know what you think. I thought same thing when I first entered but it's so big because here lived entire clan before they were annihilated during war. That and destruction of Uzu and near death of my mother were last straw for my Father and he then massacred almost half army of Iwa in one battle. Later my mother moved in with father and they lived here until twelve years ago when Yoko-san was forced to attack." Naruto said.

Other two just nodded and followed Naruto inside. They entered into nice living room connected with kitchen and sliding panel leading to hall and stairs on second level. Naruto led them then to hall and said. "My room is at end of hall. Psycho you can take room next to my and Haku-chan you take room across my. Mother made it when she was engaged to father and needed some time alone or wanted to sleep in different room then father. It has that woman touch rest of house is somewhat lacking except kitchen and living room to some extend." Blonde then showed them their rooms and let them unpack their things.

They gathered later in living room chatting about their adventures. When someone knocked at doors Naruto went open them. He was surprised when there stood Hinata. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto on cheek. "Hey Naruto-kun. I came here to see if Haku-chan likes her new home and to tell you something. May I in?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and led her to living room. "Hey Hinata-chan" greeted her Haku. Greeting her as well Hinata sated herself on one side of Naruto and Haku on second side. "Well Haku-chan how does you like it here?" asked Hinata. Haku smiled softly. "This place is wonderful. I never thought it will be such beautiful here. Rest of village is also wonderful but not so much as Naruto-kun's house." Ice maiden said.

Hinata then leaned on Naruto's shoulder. Lying there she then remembered something. "Oh Naruto-kun, father wishes you to have dinner with us tomorrow. I don't know why because I only told him we are teammates and nothing else." She explained to blonde.

Naruto nodded in acknowledge and they then chatted about random things until Hinata had to go home. When she left Naruto, Haku and Psycho made plan on tomorrow before dinner with Hyuugas and went to sleep too.

Next day

Naruto and Haku were on backyard of house sparring in taijutsu. Haku threw right hook on Naruto which he blocked followed by kick to stomach. Naruto who had vision blocked by his arm didn't noticed kick and was sent flying to tree. Naruto rolled to side avoiding kick which should had left him with at last cracked ribs. Calling it match he said.

"Well your taijutsu is excellent Haku-chan. But still you need to fix it a little. I think it should do if you ask Psycho to teach you SAS hand-to-hand combat style. But enough of this lets continue with ninjutsu. Tell me please which jutsu you know Haku-chan." Naruto asked her. "Well I know few suiton jutsu as well as my few Hyouton jutsu I created. I don't have any other jutsu than that." Haku replied and kept her head down.

Naruto picked thinking pose and said. "Hmmm I know some strong water jutsu I could teach you. Haku-chan your kekkei genkai allows you to manipulate both water and wind chakra right?" Haku nodded in confusion. "Well then I can teach you some wind jutsu because I myself am wind affinity with water as my second affinity." said Naruto.

Suddenly he found himself on ground with Haku hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Naruto-kun. I love you." she said and kissed him on cheek. Naruto blushed from kiss. "Well hehe you see its no problem Haku-chan. I would do anything for my precious people." "And that's why I love you Naru-kun." she said raising eyebrow from Naruto. "Naru-kun? I like that. So I guess it settled Haku-hime." He countered making Haku blush.

Both then stood up and trained until noon. They ate their lunch and Naruto took shower and rested slowly preparing for his dinner with Hyuuga's. He left his house at five o'clock dressed in his black pants with black shirt and his cloak with golden Kyuubi and kanji for demon fox on back.

He was walking in street when he saw Konohamaru being held by some strange kid in black suit with cat-like ears and face masked in paint, wrapped bundle on his back and headband from Suna. He quickly approached them and said. "Hey you make-up freak put Konohamaru down now."

Kid then turned on Naruto and said "And why should I now?" Naruto silently unsealed his suit and said. "Put him down or you will regret it." He then noticed girl in battle kimono with blonde hairs tied into four ponytails and fan on her back. "Kankuro stop it now." "Aww c'mon Temari you're no fun." whined Kankuro.

He then yelped in pain and dropped Konoharamu. "Thanks Nii-san." said Konohamaru as he ran behind Naruto. Kankuro threw punch at Naruto which he didn't bother to dodge thanks to active silent armor mode of suit when pebble hit his hand making him to miss. "You should listen to dobe make-up boy." snorted Sasuke standing on branch of nearby tree.

'_Showoff._' thought at same time Naruto, Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro then picked large bundle on his back and placed it on ground before him. "Kankuro you're disgrace for village." said emotionless voice behind Sasuke. Said Uchiha almost jumped into air while scolding himself for not noticing him.

"Gaara it's not my fault. You see those brats here …" sweated Kankuro when Gaara interrupted him. "Shut up or I will kill you." He then disappeared in swirl of sand and reappeared in from of Suna nins. He faced Naruto and said. "Sorry for trouble they made." At this point Kyuubi watching through Naruto's eyes decided to speak _**"Kit this boy is same as you." **__'You mean he's a demon sealed inside him?'__** "Yeah, from what I can tell he's bloodthirsty, is suffering insomnia and judging by gourd on his back he can control sand. I think he has Ichibi no Shukaku sealed inside him. Guy has been always crazy but never to extend when his jinchuuriki suffered insomnia. Someone had to mess with seal or place berserk seal on it." **_Kyuubi deduced.

Naruto mentally nodded when Sasuke jumped beside Naruto and Suna team turned to leave. "Wait what's your name and what are you doing here." Sasuke demanded. Temari turned on him and asked "You mean me?" "Not you, the one with the gourd on his back." Garra then turned on him. "Sabaku no Gaara and were here for Chuunin exams. What's name of you two?" he asked in return.

Sasuke smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto meanwhile closed his eyes and when Sasuke said his spoke. "Namikaze Naruto. Oh and Gaara." He opened his now crimson eyes with pupils as slits. "Two advices don't kill any Konoha nins and tell Tanuki to calm down. Fail to accomplish one of those things and Kyuu will have your asses' aim I clear?" he said releasing killer intent. Gaara who in turn was shocked when voice in his head went entirely silent only nodded and left with his siblings.

Naruto then also walked away when Sasuke demanded. "Hey dobe, where are you going at? I can't imagine someone wanting to have meeting with you." Naruto send him bone chilling glare. "THAT is not your concern teme. Make me a favor and go play with doll of Itachi." He emphasized word that and walked away.

Sasuke was fuming inside and also walked away in direction of Hokage tower. Meanwhile Naruto reached gates of Hyuuga compound. Guards eyed him. "What do you want?" asked harshly one. Naruto politely answered "I was yesterday informed that lord Hiashi wants me to have dinner with him and his family as Teammate of his eldest."

"Wait here please I will inform lord Hiashi." said second guard looking surprised by polite tone of young blonde and entered compound. Five minutes later he came back and said. "Hiashi-sama has sent me to escort you to him. Please follow me."

They entered maze of walls in Hyuuga compound. After a while guard stopped at sliding doors and said "Hiashi-sama is here. I will return back to gate." Guard bowed and turned to leave. Naruto knocked on doors and after quick enter stepped into room.

Inside was Hiashi sitting at table with his second daughter Hanabi next to him. Noticing Naruto Hiashi said. "Ah welcome to our home Naruto-san. I'm pleased you accepted my invitation to dinner. Please have a seat Hinata will be here in short time."

Naruto bowed to Hiashi. "Pleasure is my Hiashi-sama. May I ask what do you need?" Hiashi merely smiled {yeah I know in most stories Hyuuga clan is mostly emotionless but this is my story and they show emotions so bite me}"I will rather explain it after dinner if you don't mid." "As you wish Hiashi-sama." nodded Naruto in acknowledgement.

He sat to table across Hiashi. Few minutes' later doors Naruto heard door behind him open and Hiashi said. "Ah you're finally here Hinata." Naruto then turned around and his jaw dropped from sight before him. Hinata stood there in light lavender kimono with petals pattern which showed her smooth curves and for girl her age slightly developed breasts. She had a little to none make-up and her cheeks were adorned by cute blush. Her blush grew little more when she saw Naruto's reaction, which started to droll at this time but after few second he controlled himself, hoping Hiashi didn't noticed it.

Unfortunately Hiashi did notice but didn't say anything. Naruto then managed to get out. "Hi Hinata-chan, you look beautiful." Hinata blushed little more. "Thanks Naruto-kun." She replied to him. She then moved across room and sat beside her father too as her sister. Few servants then brought food at served it to them. During meal Naruto stole here and there glance at Hinata which Hiashi also noticed and he couldn't help but smile in his mind though on outside it wasn't noticeable.

After dinner Hiashi folded his arms at table and said. "I think you both are wondering why Nartuo is here aren't you?" both nodded. "Very well but first I have a few questions for you. First Naruto do you know who your father is?" Naruto raised eyebrow in confusion but nodded nonetheless. "Good now I noticed some hints during meal but I still ask. Do you have any feeling for my daughter?"

Naruto and Hinata both started to sweat a little when Naruto answered. "Y-y-yes sir I have feeling for your daughter." Hiashi turned on Hinata. "And you my daughter do you have feelings for Naruto-san here?" Hinata nervously smiled. "Y-y-yes Otou-san I have feelings for Naruto-kun."

Hiashi smiled which unnerved both teens in question. "Good. I must inform you about something. Before Naruto was born I and his Father were good friends as well as former teammates. So we decided to an arranged marriage between our first born children. In other words Naruto, Hinata you two were betrothed the first minutes you were born."

Room was silent for small time until whole compound shook from two shouts "NANI!" Hiashi chuckled at their reactions. "Yes, you are betrothed. But still you must wait until you both are sixteen until you two can marry." Both teens looked at each other and smiled before Naruto stood up, walked around table and kissed Hinata on lips. Hanabi grimaced with this and Hiashi smiled again.

At this point there was a knock on doors again. Room then entered servant which bowed and said. "Forgive me Hiashi-sama for intrusion but messenger came with message about immediate council meeting. Also he was looking for one Uzumaki Naruto and your daughter Hinata-sama." Hiashi nodded and servant bowed and left.

Hinata and Hiashi not bothering to change clothes left with Naruto compound and aimed to hokage tower. When they came to doors to council room Naruto scowled when he spotted Psycho and Haku standing there. Entering room he growled when Sasuke who sat there beside Homura licked his lips at sight of Hinata getting another growl.

Hiashi sat into his seat with his daughter at his side and Naruto with Haku and Psycho waited near doors. When Sarutobi entered he sat at his seat and said. "What is the meaning of this?" Homura answered. "We have a few matters which has arisen." raising few eyebrows from shinobi side of council.

"Which are?" asked Sarutobi. "First we would like to announce marriage between Hyuuga Hinata and Momochi Haku with Uchiha Sasuke." said smugly Koharu. Hiashi immediately shouted. "WHAT? No way I would my own daughter let marry someone like that Uchiha. Besides she is already betrothed to someone." Homura scowled at this. "Really and who?"

Hiashi grinned at this. "I will tell you if today will be his name mentioned." civilian side scowled at this but didn't say anything. Sarutobi now spoke. "I am afraid but Haku-san is also betrothed to someone already. I received letter today from Mizukage who wants to strengthen alliance between us with marriage."

Koharu smiled. "Why is that problem? We can marry her to Uchiha-sama." Sarutobi rubbed his temples. "Ahh but they requested specific person. They requested heir of Namikaze clan." Several shouts from civilians immediately rang. "Minato-sama had son? We must find him." and few similar speeches.

After few minutes Naruto started to laugh getting attention of council. "What is funny here boy?" growled Danzo. "Nooothing it's just ten minutes ago you surely wanted to kill me and now you praise me." Naruto answered. "There is no way you are son of Namikaze-sama boy." tortured council member Haruno with almost identical version of Banshee cry rest of council.

"Shut up Haruno. You're just jealous Minato choose Kushina and not you pink haired bitch." snapped Hiashi at her. Sarutobi decided to act before more conflict will arise and said. "Enough, I assure you that Naruto here is son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

Council shut up and Hiashi spoke again. "Oh and as I said before I think it would be now appreciated to say that my daughter is betrothed to one Namikaze Naruto." he said smugly. Sasuke scowled by way things are going now. It was all falling apart hopefully he will at last get that suit.

"So to another matter. We would like for Uchiha-sama to receive that suit of certain Michael Sykes." said Koharu. Naruto coughed to get their attention. "Well I'm sorry to crush Sasuke's wet dream but you have nothing to demand from Psycho. He falls under Hokage as Konoha ninja and under me as his commander seeing I took place of Prophet."

Sasuke was fuming now. He stood up and marched to Naruto. "Dobe I demand you to hand over to that suit NOW." "Hmmm? You said something?" asked Naruto cleaning his ear. Shinobi council and Hokage sweat dropped at this imitation of Kakashi and Psycho snickered.

Turning serious he added. "Also I think ANBU won't be happy to lose best person in stealth and long range assassinations cept me." "Do you have any proof for your claims boy? I bet you wouldn't be able to sneak upon Me." said Danzo smugly. Naruto smiled evilly.

"Oh really? Then why is my clone holding end of Ulak at your jugular vein?" he asked. "What do yo…." Danzo suddenly stopped when he felt something sharp poke him in neck and then hand going around his head materialized. "This I mean. Also when I was seven I was able to paint whole Hokage Mountain in broad daylight without getting caught until it was finished WITHOUT any camouflage jutsu." Naruto added emphasizing word without.

Council was once again in loss of words when they remembered that little detail while Naruto pulled out of nowhere target and tossed it to Hokage. "Oji-san please tell your ANBU to place this main gate." Sarutobi nodded and gave it to ANBU who popped beside him and then left again in puff of smoke.

Naruto pulled out his scroll, unsealed his sniper rifle and tossed it to Psycho. "Psycho I expect you to hit with all 3 shots to hit bull's eye. Oh and Sasuke you have three second to place that scroll back where it was or there will be more holes in you than in cheese." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't want to but he reconsidered it when Naruto pointed his pistol he had unsealed before meeting into his face.

Meanwhile Psycho positioned himself at window facing main gate. Waiting until ANBU left to safe distance he then shot 3 bullets momentarily deafening those who were not used to the noise. Few seconds later ANBU with target in hand appeared again beside Hokage and handed him it.

Sarutobi gasped when he saw that all three shots were clean bull's eyes. Passing it to rest of council he wished he had a camera to picture few faces on council. "Well if it's all I think we can cancel this meeting." closed Sarutobi subject. "Oh and Naruto, Haku Zabuza sent message that weddings will be one month after final round of chuunin exams this year. This is directly 2 months from today."

Haku squealed and hugged Naruto. Blonde just smiled and returned hug to her. He then left with Psycho, Haku and Hinata to his mansion. Next few days flew like water and nothing important happened except Sasuke trying to get his hands on suit and Naruto's weapons, Kurenai handing them vouchers for Chuunin exam and Psycho beginning being taught by Iruka on chakra. So here they stand, in front of Academy, where first exam of Chuunin exams were being held.

Naruto glanced at Shino and Hinata who stood at his sides and nodded at them. Nodding back Team 8 entered building and climbed into second floor where big number of genins was standing in front of door guarded by two henged Chuunins.

Sending his teammates silent message they passed and aimed for stairs onto another floor. Planting his foot on first step he smacked himself when he heard arrogant voice of one Uchiha.

"Drop the henge idiots." sneered Uchiha with 'I'm god, you're looser' look his teammates standing beside him. "Hey teme you idiot. That was there to weed out weak ones so they won't get killed in exam."

One of chuunins smirked "So you figured it out? That still doesn't mean you can make it." and attacked Sasuke. Sasuke responded with right hook but both fists were stopped by green spandex wearing boy with bowl haircut. Naruto who was not interested in some unnecessary fight left as boy's teammate, girl in pink chineese shirt and pants scolded him.

When they entered exam room they were stunned a little of how many contestants were already here. In room were genins at last from Kiri, Kumo, Taki and other villages except Iwa who still held grudge against Konoha and his father. They were still looking around when member of one of Kiri teams stepped to them. "Excuse me, are you Namikaze Naruto?" said genin asked.

Team 8 eyed him and Naruto nodded. "Yeah that would be me. What do you need? I hope Mei isn't sick or something." Naruto said. Genin smiled as he hurriedly explained. "No, no Mizukage-sama is okay. She just wanted to send you thank you for finding her fiancée. It is also an honor to meet with hero who helped to free us from tyranny of Yondaime mizukage." Genin bowed to Naruto.

They discussed few other things when they heard squeal "Sasuke-kun." And spotted Ino almost glued to Sasuke with Sakura trying to pry her off. Shrugging it they noticed Sasuke was severely beaten and team 8 smiled at it. Naruto continued to speak with mist nin until they heard again. "Will you keep it down?"

They turned again in direction of voice leading them to silver haired genin with glasses and konoha headband. "Who the hell are you?" asked irritated Ino. "Oh sorry for my rudeness. My name is Yakushi Kabuto." Kabuto explained. "Is this your second year?" asked Kiba.

Kabuto shook his head "No it's my seventh time." _'No one takes exam purposely on seven times. He must be some spy or something.'_ Naruto thought with Kyuubi and Prophet nodding in agreement. Meanwhile Kabuto explained his info cards. "Do you have any info on Sabaku no Gaara of Suna, Rock Lee of Konoha and Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha?" asked Sasuke.

Kabuto pouted. "Awww you have their names it's no fun." Draving three cards he said. "Lets see Sabaku no Gaara, 10 C ranks, 7 B ranks 1 A rank. Now this is interesting it said he completed every mission without scratch." Most of genin had fearful look and Naruto just shrugged. "Now Rock Lee, 30 D ranks, 6 C ranks, and his teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Higurashi Tenten. Can't use any ninjutsu and genjutsu but his taijutsu is on jounin level. And last huh? There is no Naruto Uzumaki just Naruto Namikaze." Said Kabuto. Everyone turned on Naruto who just shrugged it. "So Namikaze Naruto. 26 D ranks 2 A ranks. Teammates are Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino."

Kabuto scratched side of his head. "Hmmm, this is strange. I don't have any known skills only rumors he can be totally invisible, owns series of strange weapons and here is says he performed at last jounin level ninjutsu at his gradation in academy. Also there are some unsupported rumors that he helped to kill Yondaime Mizukage. Also it says his father is …." BANG! Kabuto narrowed his eyes when his card was snapped in half destroying it in process.

He then turned to source of sound and saw Naruto pointing his still smoking gun at his hand with card. "I suppose you to stop spilling secrets of other Kabuto-_chan_ or next time you will have gender change." threatened him Naruto. Every male in room instantly covered his crotch and Kabuto started to nod viciously not wanting to loose his manhood. _'I must warn Orochimaru-sama. This Namikaze is too much enigma to attack him. On top of it he's Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki.' _thought silver haired spy.

"Shut up and sit down maggots." poofed into existence several chuunin's and jounin at front desk. "My name is Morino Ibiki and I am proctor of first exam. Now please everyone take number and find your seat so you can receive your test. Those who won't have seat in next five minutes are automatically disqualified. Understood?" said scarred jounin in trench coat to his kneed with his headband as bandana around his head.

Naruto mentally cursed. Even when he is smart and could win in shogi against Shikamaru written test were always his weak point. Taking his seat he looked around class. Hinata was seated to his left in front row with Shino at his right in middle while Naruto was in back of class.

Once everyone was seated Ibiki then explained rules and started test. Naruto flipped his paper and read questions. _'This is strange. They said ones who will be caught cheating will be disqualified but these answers are too hard to answer for normal genin. Wait that's it they didn't say we can't cheat we just have to make sure we aren't caught.'_ Blonde pondered in his head and grilled his brain for any mean to cheat.

He was considering dropping smoke bomb and quickly making kage bunshin but felt crawling sensation on his arm. Looking on his paper he saw swarm of bugs there and silently made point to thank Shino later. It was still half hour to final question when Naruto dropped his pen and relaxed into his chair.

Fifteen minutes later Ibiki announced last question. "But first one small rule. Those who will not answer the question right will loose opportunity to take exam forever." Scarred jounin dropped bomb. Everyone save smarter ones started shouting. "But don't worry. If you decide to leave now you can take exam next year again." Few genins raised hands disqualifying their team as well.

Ibiki watched as more and more genins left until only 26 teams left. Waiting few more minutes he asked. "No one else wants to leave?" glancing at genins he met defiant eyes of one particular genin which were telling him to shove it and announce question. "Well everyone who stayed …. Pass."

Aaaand cut. Who I did it. But god it took me almost freaking one and half month to finish it. I'm sorry it took so long. Well I will start again on Hunter and Prey and hopefully I will have another chaper in 2 weeks. Oh and sorry for such fast chapter. I just didn't had inspiration and that affair with council … well I would forgot about it before I will update again …. Hope you will like. R&R please. Xlame out.

Oh and i wana add to prelims team from Kiri and Kumo so any ideas on names pls? Also any ideas on fights who vs who? plus who will advance into final exam ... who will and who not ... Naruto, Neji and Gaara are automatically in so dont try to say otherwise, rest is on you guys, and pleeease write me some names i could use on those two additional teams.


	6. Autors Note

Well i guess you just came up to PC [or notebboks], checked your E-mail and saw I updated my stories. Everybody I'm really sorry to do this but because of mix of problems at my home, writers block and my new school I have had to put my stories on indefinite hiatus. I'm really sorry to do this but recently problems with my foster father came up and were moving out of house [situation unfortunately escalated to such level that even me, person who is usually calm and takes a lot of insults to anger, started swearing and I'm currently in mood to just grab something and beat it to death with its own spine, again which surprises me cuz I'm pacifist by nature]. I again apologize to every reader who thought this is a new chapter and thank you for your reviews on both my stories.

Sincerely Mark Extreme LameCz alias XlameCz

P.S. I'm sorry again for last chapter of Nano ninja. I had about ¾ of it complete but my transformer on my notebook burned and I'm currently looking for new one.


	7. AN

Well my dear Readers,  
>i am really sorry to say this but due not so recent release of Crysis 3 and following me playing said game and getting so dissapointed with it i am from now putting Nano Ninja up for ADOPTION. I am really sorry for it but i just lost interest in Crysis series after that big failure called Crysis 3.<br>Also for The hunter and prey. Well said story may still be on hiatus due to massive writers block but if you PM me you can adopt said story too ... i will try to continue to write it but updates will be few and in long time.  
>Also any1 who wants to adopt any of those two story just PM name of your story and i will put up in 1 month from today (9.9. 2013) list of authors and stories who adpoted them.<br>And lastly for those who had complains in Hunter and Prey with Naruto signing document he didnt read in blood please take into consideration that i may forgot to mention that he saw the contract forged right in front of his eyes.

Sincerely XlameCz out and i hope some1 will adopt em :). 


	8. AN3

Ok every1 as i said ima now posting every1 that adpoted my stories.  
>Well for Hunter and prey noone said they want to adpot it and for Nano Ninja it was adopted by 9 tailed fox rider. :) hope you guys will like his story as you liked mine. well XlameCz out and update if some1 else wanted to adopt it <div> 


End file.
